The Motomiya Story
by Mizz Blackshaw
Summary: On YouTube, someone asked why Davis's son was so much older than Tai's. Someone else asked how Davis started his noodle cart. Told entirely in Veemon's point of view, here's the story. Based on the epilogue on Digimon 02.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Here I go! This might be my darkest fanfic because of the character death and psychological issues. I hope you like it! Oh, and here's something I want you to know before you read.

Musuko means "son"

Daisuke means "great helper"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I've been so bored lately. So. Very. Bored. Why was I bored, you ask? It's because I miss my friend.

Davis, my destined partner, has been sick in the hospital for almost a week now. No one knows for sure what he had, but it was bad. At first, it was just a simple cold and a slight fever. Then, it was a stomach ache and a higher fever. Then, it was a very high fever. It just got worst and worst. My poor friend. Next thing I knew, his mom dragged him out of bed and took him to the hospital.

While he was sick in bed with some stomach virus or something, I've been here in his room, rotting away. Davis's family isn't supposed to know that I'm here and now that I am, I can't leave his room. And I can't call anyone because he doesn't have a phone (not that I know how to work one anyway). I've been surviving on left over snacks that I found in Davis's sock drawer. They were not bad actually! They were just a little warm.

At nights, I slept under the covers at midnight or so. I would wait until I knew for sure that everyone was asleep so, whenever I really needed it, I could get a midnight meal, take a potty break (much needed), fall asleep and wake up at six, before anyone else.

But one day, I had this brilliant idea!

I noticed that Davis left his backpack at home. I figured that if I crawled into it, I would be able to see him. Well, I really came up with that conclusion when Davis called from the hospital. He told Jun to bring him his backpack, and so I created my master plan! And it worked!

Aside from the bumpy ride, I was very happy! After a whole week, I get to see my best friend! Once we got inside, I took a peak at the lady behind the counter. She had shoulder-length brown hair and big green eyes. She was pretty tall and skinny from what I can see.

"I'm looking for Davis Motomiya." Jun told her.

The lady smiled. She looked too young to work there, almost Davis's age. "Right this way. I'll lead you to him."

"You know it by heart?"

"I was just in his room not too long ago." She explained. "He's really nice. Are you related?"

Jun sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. He's my brother." She said. "You have no idea what it's like living with him."

_Or without him,_ I thought.

But not a moment too soon, we stopped at a door. Curious, I peeked through the flap and saw him on his bed, fiddling with his D-Terminal. "Davis, you have a visitor." The lady said.

Davis looked up, saw Jun, and went back to the D-Terminal. "You can tell that he's very happy to see me." Jun said sarcastically.

The lady nodded. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk."

As soon as she left, I dug deeper into the backpack, waiting for him to open it and be surprised by my presence! "Hey." She greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Did you get me what I asked for?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." She dropped the backpack on the hard tile floor. Ow! "It wasn't easy carrying that thing around, you know. What do you have in there? Bricks?"

"That's none of your business! Now get out!"

She rolled her eyes. "Still the same ol' Davis." She said. "But Mom and Dad really want to know. They're still worried." I've lived in the Motomiya house long enough to know that Jun isn't asking him for their parents' sake. It was she who was really worried.

"And I told you that I'm fine." He said with a much gentler voice. "You don't have to worry. Mom and Dad don't have to worry either. The doctor said that I should be out in a few days."

She nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll leave your room the way you left it: a mess."

"Stay out of my room!" Davis shouted as she giggled and left.

As soon as she was gone, I popped out of the bag. "I thought she'd never leave!" I said.

"DemiVeemon!" He exclaimed, giving me a hug. "Were you in my backpack this whole time?"

I nodded. "It was actually a better ride than I thought! I'm glad to see you, Davis. I've been really bored and lonely without you."

"Same here." He told me. "Well, that is until a few minutes before you showed up. I met someone."

"Oh really?" I asked. "Who is he?"

"That's the best part! He's a she!" At that, my eyes widened. A girl? Since when was he interested in seeing other girls besides Kari? And what about Gatomon? I would never have a chance with her unless Davis is making a fool of himself trying to impress Kari! "Why do you look so shocked?"

"What about Kari?"

"What about her?" He asked as if I just pulled her name at random. Davis must be sicker than I thought!

"I thought you liked _her_."

"That's different, DemiVeemon!" His smile grew. "Because, I think she might actually like me back! She gave her phone number and everything!" He took out a piece of paper. "Smell it!"

I looked at the paper that had numbers on it written in blue ink and back at him. Then back at the paper. "Why?" I finally asked him.

"Just smell it." Once I leaned in and smelled the perfume she left behind, he said "That's what she smells like. Pretty, right?"

"Wow, Davis, you're right! If she smells as pretty as she looks, then she must be gorgeous!"

He nodded. "Her name is Sandra. I can't wait to actually hang out with her."

"When do you plan on doing that?"

"As soon as I get out of this prison called a hospital!" I don't know why, but those words kind of hurt. They were like small bubble bombs on my chest. He probably noticed that when I gasped. "What's wrong, DemiVeemon?"

"But don't you want to go to the Digital World? We were all going to throw you a welcome home party."

He looked at me then at the piece of paper. "Well, yeah, but I can go to the Digital World any time. When I'm done hanging out with Sandra, I'll hang out with you guys. Simple!"

It wasn't that simple.

That weekend, Davis told me that he and Sandra were only going to the movies. It was only one movie. Two hours should be plenty of time. After that, we could probably make it into the school computer lab before they close off the school for the summer. But that's just what I thought.

I sat in Davis's bedroom for about six hours, waiting and watching. After three hours, my mind started to race. What if something happened to him and I didn't know about it? He could be in danger and he can't reach me.

I checked the time: eight o'clock. _Just great_, I thought. _How am I supposed to sleep while Davis is still out and about_?

But seconds later, he came in giggling. How could he be laughing while I was worried sick? "Where have you been?" I asked him.

"I was with Sandra." He said. "She's so amazing!"

"So you saw an eight hour movie?"

He shook his head. "We played a little soccer afterwards." While he was telling me about his precious game, he was stripping out of his clothes and slipping on some pajamas.

"I thought we were going to the Digital World together." I said.

"Oh, well," he pulled his shirt over his head, "we'll do it another time. But we can't do it tomorrow." He said as soon as he was finished. "Sandra and I are going to play a game of soccer and then go to the park."

"You're going to hang out some more? What about your other friends?"

"I'll see them." He told me. "Why are you so worried about it?"

"I'm not. It's just that…"

"DemiVeemon, I really like Sandra." He sat down next to me on the bed and gave a sigh. "I mean, for once, I feel like we really have something. I really _really_ like her."

I sighed than gave him a smile. "You're very positive about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! There aren't that many girls who prefer comedy over chick flicks and love to play soccer! Sandra's sweet and caring…" he paused before saying "…just like Kari."

"If she's so sweet and caring, how come I haven't seen her yet?"

"You have seen her." He crawled into bed. "Don't you remember? She volunteers at the hospital. She was the girl that led you to my room."

I thought hard, but I finally understood when the image of that skinny girl with the wavy brown hair came into mind. "That's Sandra?"

"Yes." He answered, turning off the light. "One day, I'm going to make my move and ask her to be my girlfriend!"

"That's nice, Davis." I said. "Then you could invite her with us to the Digital World."

"DemiVeemon, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because… Because, I never told her about the Digital World or Digimon or me being a DigiDestined or anything! What if she flips out?"

"If she really likes you, she wouldn't flip out."

"I hope you're right."

Then again, he never told her.

Summer came and gone and he still didn't say a word to her. When school started again, we DigiDestined decided to take a trip to the Digital World. It was all six of the new generation along with Tai and Izzy. Everyone was packing up stuff for a nice weekend picnic or some sort of nonsense while Davis and I just stood in the corner. Finally, he asked "Is the Digital World supposed to be a secret?"

Everyone turned around and stared at him. "Of course it is." Yolei said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Davis, you didn't tell anyone about it, did you?" T.K. asked.

"Bringing outsiders to the Digital World could be very dangerous." Izzy said.

"I know, but…" He decided to stop talking all together but Ken kept pushing him to finish.

"But what, Davis?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." Davis said. "Just forget I said anything."

"Are you sure?" Kari asked. "Is something wrong? You look like you're getting sick again."

"No, Kari, it's shame. It's such a new face on him!" Cody joked.

"Ha ha!" Davis laughed sarcastically. "I'm fine."

"Come to think of it, you _have_ been acting strange lately." Yolei said.

"Yeah?" He asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about. I've never seen Davis look so defenseless. I needed to help but I didn't know how. I looked at him to see if he would know what to do, but he only looked back at me for answers.

"Yeah, you've been muttering to yourself about someone named…Sandra?" Ken said. "Plus you're always sending her messages."

"Is she a new friend you met?" Tai asked with a wink.

Davis and I exchanged looks again. Finally, I said "Why would you say something's wrong with Davis? He looks fine to me."

He smiled. "Yeah, see? Nothing's wrong!" Then he said "You know what? I don't really feel like going anymore. So, I'm going to…do homework. See you later!" I had no choice but to follow him out the door.

But we weren't too far to hear T.K. say "Do you think he really would rather do homework than go to the Digital World?"

"Maybe I should talk to him later." Tai said. Cody said something but we were already out of earshot.

But instead of going home, Davis went over to the nearest payphone and put in a quarter. Then he dialed a number. "Hello? Sandra? It's me, Davis!"

I gasped. He's blowing off our friends to talk to a girl? Why would he do that?

"Well, I _was_ going to hang out with my friends, but they weren't doing anything interesting, so I decided to ditch." And now he's lying to her! "How about you? What are you doing?"

I couldn't hear what she said, but I knew she asked a question.

"You read my mind." He answered. "I'll meet you at the hospital in half an hour. Bye." As soon as he hung up the phone, I gave him my most disappointed face. "What?" He asked.

"You ditched your friends for a girl and then you lied about it. That's not very nice."

He sighed and face-palmed. "You're right." He said. "But I can't do anything about it now. They'll understand when I tell them the funny truth after I'm done hanging out with Sandra. Now, come on! We'll worry about that later."

"If you say so…" I said. "But I want to come with you."

"You do?" He asked as if I were a girl wanting to play football.

"Yeah, I want to meet Sandra!" I told him. "I want to know how she makes you so happy."

"Well… I don't know…"

"Please, Davis! You owe it to me!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll take you with me."

I figured that me tagging along will help break the ice. He was going to tell her about me so I don't have to stay in his room for eight hours while he's with Sandra.

But he didn't.

Actually, he told her that Digimon exists and she accepted it. But Davis failed to tell her that he was a DigiDestined. I don't know what's wrong with that. I mean, _I_ would be fascinated and grateful to have a friend who was a chosen child!

But it didn't matter. We were already at her apartment complex (which was huge, might I add!). "This is it." Sandra said. "Well, thanks for dropping me off. I had a great time." She turned around and was about to leave, but Davis grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave yet." He said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath. Maybe now he'll tell her that he's a DigiDestined and wouldn't have to ditch his friends. I could see it now! We could all be together in the Digital World and Sandra could have her very own partner Digimon and… "Will you be my girlfriend?"

My eyes widened along with hers. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

I sighed as the two exchanged smiles. "I'll just leave you two alone and get a snack from the snack machine." I took his wallet from his pocket and walked away.

Little did he know, I turned back around. "So where were we?" He asked.

"Here." Sandra leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. I couldn't believe it! It was his first kiss and it wasn't from Kari. Something told me that he just doesn't care about her anymore. Davis has officially moved on. And that wasn't the only thing official. That hospital changed him.

* * *

><p>So here's chapter one. Your reviews are very important here because I'm working with a different element than what I'm used to in my other stories. Point being, give me your feedback good or bad!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: What do you think of chapter 1? Was it awesome? Well, it was only the beginning!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Davis has been dating Sandra for over four months now and I haven't seen him happier. The only problem was that _I_ wasn't happy. I haven't seen any of my Digi-friends because Davis still didn't tell her about us. I missed being with them. But if Davis is happy, who am I to complain, right?

But Davis's low profile kind of crept up on him one day after school. I was with him when he was about to call Sandra on the payphone. But once the phone started ringing, someone pressed the button to hang up. It was the surprising, loud clank that made me jump. When we looked up to see who did it, we saw that it was Tai.

"We need to talk." He said, his voice firm.

Davis looked at the phone and back at his crinkled brow and absence of smile. Tai was serious. No doubt about that. "Okay." Davis put the phone onto the receiver and followed him into the computer lab. I scurried inside and sat under the chair Tai was sitting at.

"Is there something going on?" He asked.

"No." Davis answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That's not what I hear."

"You hear a lot of things." Davis leaned in his chair and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Davis, we haven't seen you in a long time. Don't you think that's a problem?" Davis didn't answer. You could cut the tension with a knife. Tai sighed and sank lower into his chair. "Davis, we're concerned. That's all. If there's something you want to get off your chest, just tell me. I won't say a word."

There was another pause before Davis said "You owe me a quarter."

"I what?"

"That phone call I was making." Davis told him. "You owe me a quarter."

"Davis, I'm serious."

He sighed. "I met someone while I was at the hospital."

"Oh?" He asked, wanting him to elaborate.

"Yeah, and I'm crazy about her." Davis leaned in and rested his elbows on his knees. "But I never told her that I'm a DigiDestined. So I do know if…"

"You don't know if she'll accept it." He finished for him. "It's okay."

"It is?"

"Yes." He stood up from his seat and looked out the window. "You're also worried that we DigiDestined wouldn't accept an outsider." Davis nodded and Tai gave a small chuckle. "You and I aren't that different."

"We're not?"

"No." Tai walked around the room. "I had a similar problem with a girl named Jo. She was amazing. The only problem was me. I didn't tell her about all of the things I do and I lied about going to the Digital World, so she got suspicious and angry. Then we broke up." He sat down next to Davis. "Because I wasn't open, she couldn't trust me. And how could I blame her?"

"Okay. I'll tell her." Davis said. "But I don't know if she'll like it."

"If she really cares about you as much as you care for her, then she will." Tai gripped Davis's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before leaving. Maybe his mentor's words will sink in better than mine.

And they did.

And about a week later, Davis finally explained it over burgers and fries. I just sat there quietly as he spilled basically the first episode of our show. At first, Sandra didn't believe. But once he took me out along with his Digivice, he had her full attention! "That's really impressive!" She said. "I know a DigiDestined!"

"So you don't think I'm weird?"

She shook her head. "You can't get angry at destiny." Sandra gave him a kiss.

"But you have to remember to keep it a secret." I reminded them. "Outsiders can get into a lot of trouble over there."

"You're right, DemiVeemon." Davis said. "I have an idea! Why don't I take you to the Digital World with me the next time we go? It'll be fun!"

"Okay." She smiled. "I would really enjoy that."

She would like it, but I wouldn't. Or should I say _didn't_?

From then on, we would take Sandra everywhere we went. It's not that I don't like her, but it's just that I never get any time with my Digi-friends. Even when we were all in the Digital World together, Davis would go off with Sandra, leaving me to tag along in case they get into any trouble. But it's a labor of love!

But eventually, I learned to cope! I sent all of my Digi-friends some letters and snuck it under the family bills. It was another genius plan of mine!

As the months went by, nothing really changed save for the phone calls, the messages, the dates. They all got more and more personal. Next thing I knew, I couldn't go with them anymore. Also, Patamon and Gatomon keep telling me at school how they see him with her in alley ways. It's becoming almost an embarrassment! Plus, he stays out with her until all hours of the night. It really bothers me but at the same time it worries me. I don't know what happens to him while he's gone. Most importantly, I don't know what Sandra's telling him.

Lately, Davis has changed a lot because of his lovesickness. Ken complains that he's never around. Yolei complains that he's too quiet whenever he _is_ around. Cody complains that he never eats whenever they go out to eat together. T.K. complains that he even speaks to Kari differently, like she's everyone else. He also mentioned that he's treating him with more respect and actually saying his name right. Kari even complains that he's not as silly as he usually is.

Then, one day in the Digital World, I actually got to see Agumon and Gabumon while Davis talked to Tai and Matt. At least that! Anyway, they were talking about the one year anniversary of Davis and Sandra.

"I want to give her something really special." Davis was saying. "I can't get her a card because that'll be too cheesy."

"Maybe you shouldn't buy her anything." Matt said. "Maybe you should make something for her."

"That's a good idea, Matt." Tai said. "You should treat her with something she'll never forget."

"It has to be something where she's begging for more." Matt said. "But you can't give it to her. It's like Christmas being only once a year. You want more but you can't have it." Davis nodded.

"And it has to be original." Tai said. "No other guy can get this for her." Davis nodded.

"And if she screams, that means that it's good." Matt said with a nod. "The louder the scream, the better."

Let's just say that he took their words to heart.

That night, Davis left me in Jun's room. She was out of town for the weekend for some kind of fun time with her friends. I guess it was nice, but she didn't have any snacks in her sock drawer! Meanwhile, Davis was with Sandra in his room. I can't believe he kicked me out! Now, I was just sitting here, sort of listening to their conversation from the walls.

"Sandra, I wanted to give you something very special for our one year anniversary. But I didn't have much money, so I have something for you that's priceless."

"Oh really?" She asked. "What's that?"

"My heart." There was a pause. In the meantime, I wondered what he was talking about when he said his heart.

"I wouldn't ask for anything more."

I didn't know what Davis was doing, but it sounded physical. There was bumping on the walls to a point where I thought someone was getting hurt. Plus, I heard Sandra scream. Then again, she must love his present. I wish I could've seen her face. Davis must've done something right!

But I wasn't allowed in for the rest of the night. Sure, it was awkward, but at least Jun is out for the entire weekend. Her bed was nice and soft enough to fall asleep with ease.

…_The Next Morning…_

"DemiVeemon, what are you doing in my room?" Jun nearly yelled, waking me up. "Get out!"

"But I don't have anywhere else to go." I complained.

"Go in Davis's room." She said.

"I can't. He won't allow me in."

Jun rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he kicked you out and left you in _my_ room!" She picked me up and headed over to Davis's door and pounded on it. "Davis! Open up!"

There was a bit of mumbling, the sound of his mattress moving around, and a slammed door most likely being the closet. "What is it?" He opened the door.

"Keep your Digimon in your room. I know you saved us from the dark forces and all, but seriously!" She yelled.

"Okay, alright! Sorry!" Davis took me back.

"What was he doing in my room anyways?" She asked more calmly. "Did you two have a fight?"

I shook my head and looked up at Davis to see if he would agree with me. But he didn't. "Of course we fought! He ate the last pizza roll! Now go away!" He slammed the door.

Once I was on the ground, I saw that his bed was a mess and the rest of his room was just as trashed. It looked like a tornado went off in here! I would complain about it, but I was kind of hurt at the moment. "How come you just lied?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have pizza rolls!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Davis," I said a little defeated, "what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" He sat down on his bed.

"You keep excluding me from everything." I said, sitting next to him. "We used to do everything together. Now, it's only you and Sandra."

"Do you not like her?"

"I…don't _dis_like her. I never got to know her because you never gave me the chance." I sighed, sliding off of the bed. I never felt so unwanted. "You know what? Just forget it. Take me to the Digital World."

"What? Why?" He jumped off. "DemiVeemon, don't be crazy."

"You obviously don't need me around. Just take me home."

"But DemiVeemon…" He stopped talking all together. I had my back towards him so I didn't see what his expression was like. I bet it was full of regret. At least it should be. "You know what? Fine! Go to the Digital World. I don't care."

I turned around as fast as I could. Did he really say that? "You don't mean that, do you?"

His face was facing the floor. I could tell that he was very sad. "If you want to go to the Digital World, then who am I to stop you?" He took out his Digivice. "But that doesn't mean I'll give up on Sandra. DemiVeemon, I love her."

I was already at the computer when he said that. At that point, I only wanted to leave more. "Yes, Davis, you do love her. You love her more than your friends."

"What…?" He asked in a somewhat panicked manner. "Are you making me choose between my friends and my girlfriend?"

"No, I'm not. You already chose Sandra. When's the last time you saw your friends?"

He didn't say anything.

"Girlfriends come and go, but real friends stick together forever. Call me when you realize it." I turned the computer on for him.

At first, he was speechless but then he brought out his Digivice. "Digi-port open."

And I was gone.

* * *

><p>So there's chapter 2! Please please please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Don't forget to review this story! Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I've been in the Digital World for a few days now. I figured that Davis is probably getting this whole girlfriend thing out of his system, but I never knew how long it would take. Day after day, I've been sitting here next to this TV Digi-port thing, waiting for Davis to open it and let me back in. But about a week went by before he actually entered the world.

I looked at him and he stared back at me. It went on like that in silence for a little while. Not even the natural sounds came into play. There was no wind blowing, no ocean nearby, and definitely no Digimon to ruffle in the grass. It was just Davis and me.

That is until he said "I'm sorry." I didn't respond to this right away, so he kept going. "I treated you like my pet instead of my friend. I've should've been nicer to you." He sat down in front of me. "I don't deserve the Crest of Friendship. Or the Digi-egg of Friendship. Or anything. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be a DigiDestined. I don't…"

"Davis…" I interrupted. "You're wrong."

"No, I…"

I smiled. "Davis, you're wrong! You _do_ deserve Friendship because you came back for me!"

He smiled. "You think so?" I nodded earning myself a warming hug. "I'm still so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking! I was just hypnotized by love, I guess. How can I make it up to you?"

"You don't have to." I told him. "Just make everything back to the way it was."

He sighed and stood up. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I… I told Sandra that I love her." He said. "I can't leave her no matter how hard I try."

I shrugged. "Good enough. I'm just glad you came back for me."

"Good! Let's go!"

And with that, he took me by the hand and guided me to my home away from home. The Real World: where my friends lived.

…_Home…_

When I got there, I noticed Davis's room was trashed. The weird part was that it was full of his and someone else's clothes. "Davis, what happened?" I asked. "Did you closet explode?"

"Um… No. Sorry, DemiVeemon. I haven't cleaned up after last night with Sandra."

"Did you have a clothes war?"

He kind of tensed up as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well sort of. I guess you can say that."

I was still kind of confused, but I shrugged it off. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well," He said a little mischievously, "Sandra's birthday was yesterday and she's having her birthday party today. Do you want to go?"

I looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Okay. Only because it's her birthday." Davis smiled brightly. It was a nice smile, but it didn't keep my attention off of the mess in his room. "You must've done something very special for her birthday."

"Oh yes…" He sighed in a dreamy manner. "I did."

I smiled. "You really must've had fun playing that game that was sort of like a clothes war! What did you do?"

Davis instantly blushed. "Let's just go to the party!"

And that's how I found his room every year after her birthday, after his birthday, after Valentine's Day, after Christmas, after New Year's Eve, and any other special occasion for the past four years. Now, Davis can drive and he loves it! He would drive all over the place with Sandra and me. But occasionally, the car would be warm and steamy for no reason when I got in. But that's okay.

But lately, Davis's and Sandra's reckless behavior kind of ceased. Also, I haven't seen Sandra in the past few days. Davis hasn't been the same. "Sandra's not feeling well." He told me that day. "She'll be back and ready to go tomorrow!" He masked his concern and worry with a smile. But, unlike to everyone else, the mask I saw was transparent.

"Are you okay, Davis?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine tomorrow." He said. "By then, she'll get better."

I guess you can say that he was telling the truth. That next Saturday morning Davis and I woke up to a pounding on the door. At first, it was nothing. I shrugged it off and tried to go back to sleep just like Davis did. We were having a nice sleep too. I remembered that the covers were nice and warm and Davis didn't kick me. I was just about to drift into another deep sleep until the pounding continued.

"Who is it?" Davis asked warily.

"It's Jun." She called. "You're girlfriend's here."

"She is?" Davis got out of bed and opened the door. And there Sandra was, looking upset. Her head was low and she was playing around with her fingers in a guilty way. It even made _me_ feel sympathetic. Well, then again, I would anyway! "Come in, Sandra." He said as Jun left the scene.

"Davis, I'm so sorry." She said.

"What's wrong?" Then he looked at me. I knew what it meant, so I left. He wanted to be alone with his girlfriend, and I can respect that. So while he was talking to her, I watched TV in the living room for about half an hour when Sandra came out crying. "Don't worry, Sandra. We can get through this." Davis said as she was leaving.

"What happened?" I asked after she left.

Davis didn't answer. Instead he just trembled. Finally he said "We have to see Tai."

"Before breakfast?"

"This is serious, DemiVeemon!"

…_In the Computer Lab…_

"Davis, slow down and start over." Tai said. "I can't understand a word you're saying." We were in the computer lab after the rest of the gang came back from the Digital World. Luckily, Tai stuck around for a few seconds. Now, all three of us were having our private little chat. Tai and I sat as Davis began pacing the floor.

Davis took a deep breath. And started over. "Do you remember our one year anniversary?" Tai nodded. "Well, I gave her what you suggested."

"That's great!" He cheered. "What is it that I suggested?"

Davis hesitated before saying "Me."

"You?" Tai and I asked.

"Yeah, isn't that what you suggested?"

Tai shook his head. "From what I recall, I didn't suggest anything."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"You didn't?"

Tai shook his head.

Davis's breath began to quicken. I wondered if he was hyperventilating. He probably was! "No, this can't be!" He said. "Y-You said to give her something special! D-Didn't you say…? Didn't you say to get her something original? No other guy can get this for her? Matt said that if-if she screams, it's a good thing! He s-said to make her beg for more and that she'll never forget it!" His words were fast and obviously panicked. I just hoped that he didn't pass out!

"Calm down, Davis. I'm sure it's okay." Tai said. "Now, what is it you mean by giving her you?"

He blushed. "You know…"

Tai looked at him then at me and back at him. I could tell that he knew what he meant. And frankly, he wasn't too proud of it. "Oh, Davis…" He said. "Don't you know how dangerous it is for a guy your age to be doing that?"

"I know!" He shouted, throwing his hands to the ceiling. "I was stupid!"

"Davis, everyone makes mistakes." Tai said. "But why are you telling me about this now?"

Davis looked at me then at Tai. Suddenly, his face just fell. His eyes sank and his mouth drooped into a sad frown. It didn't take long before tears started to fall. "Because I'm scared." He sobbed.

I gasped as Tai got up from his sitting position to hug his DigiDestined brother. "Davis, what's there to be afraid of? Did your parents find out?"

"No." Davis cried into his shirt. "They don't know about anything."

"Is that why you're so scared? Are you afraid they'll punish you? Are you sick?" I knew Tai was as worried as I was. I knew this was very serious the moment I saw Davis seriously cry for the first time. "Davis, tell me what the problem is."

Davis wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Do you promise not to tell?"

"That depends on how serious this is."

Davis took a deep breath. "She's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Tai and I yelled.

Davis nodded and started sobbing all over again. "I'm so sorry." He said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"This has to be the worst thing you could ever do!" Tai raised his voice, but quickly lowered his tone. "But don't worry. We'll help you, okay?"

"Tai, you don't understand!" Davis nearly yelled. "I'm not ready for this responsibility! I could barely take care of DemiVeemon!"

"You're not alone." I said. "You still have me to help you."

"And Sandra, and your parents, and Jun, and even me." Tai added. "You have plenty of friends that can help you through this."

Davis nodded. "I guess you're right." He sighed and wiped away the remaining tears. "I can't believe I ruined my life."

"You didn't ruin it." Tai gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "You just started it very… very… _very_ early."

"If you say so…"

"Come on, Davis," I took him by the hand, "let's go home and find something to get your mind off of all this."

Before he left with me, Davis looked back at Tai and gave him a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." He waved.

…_Home…_

Davis didn't say anything on the way home. He was very preoccupied with his thoughts. But when we got home, he was very content in the shower he took, seeing as he was singing all of his favorite songs! About an hour later, he came out looking completely exhausted. "DemiVeemon, I'm going to have to tell my family." He said as soon as he finished changing.

I nodded in agreement. "Are you going to tell them now?"

He looked at the door to the master bedroom and shrugged. "I might as well get it over with."

Davis was very nervous. I could see it in his lifeless eyes and shaky hands. If only I could calm him down… "I'm with you." I said. "I'll come with you to tell them."

"Thanks, DemiVeemon." He smiled. Then he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I did the same with Jun's bedroom door, feeling that she would need to hear too. As confused as the family was, they all sat down on the couch in the living room. "I have something important I need to tell you."

"I'm sure it's very important, seeing that you came to us in the middle of your favorite cartoon." Jun commented. I almost forgot that it was still Saturday morning. Some things are more important than cartoons!

"It is." Davis took a deep breath. "First of all, I want to say that…" He looked at everyone before continuing with his eyes glued to his feet. "I want to say that I love you guys and I wouldn't imagine doing anything to hurt you on purpose."

I expected Jun to make a sarcastic remark but she was quiet. They all were.

"Of course, honey." His mom finally said.

Davis took another deep breath as a tear fell. "Mom, Dad, Jun, I did something really stupid." He started up a light sob. "I'm so sorry."

"What is it, son?" His dad asked with concern.

"It's Sandra…" Everyone was quiet so he continued. "She's pregnant."

Everyone gasped. His mom sprung off of the couch and gave him a huge hug. His dad did the same except for the hug. "Davis, what were you thinking?" He raised his voice.

"This is not the time to be yelling!" His mom yelled back. "Don't worry, Davis, we'll help you through this."

"This can't be true." Jun said. "Aren't you guys going to get an abortion?"

"This family doesn't approve of abortions!" Him mom said. "We'll raise this baby as one of the family because that's what it is. Babies are miracles, not a stamp to remind you of your faults."

"But, babe, he…" his dad started.

"Yes, he's done something he wasn't supposed to do, but there's nothing we can do about that now."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Davis said.

"Don't worry, Davis." His mom said. "Why don't you find something to get this off of your mind?"

"Yeah, like a job." His dad said. "You'll need it for the next nine months to get away from your girlfriend and you'll need some money for when the baby arrives."

Davis nodded and walked away.

You'd think that'd be the end of it, but it was only the beginning. That following Monday, Davis didn't go to his high school. Instead, we went over to the neighborhood lumber yard. "Davis, what are we doing here?" I asked, picking up a 2x4.

"You and Mom keep saying how I need to get my mind off of this pregnancy thing and Dad says I need a job. So today, I'm going to work on putting the two together." He said sliding out some more 2x4's and another very long piece of wood. "Will you help me?"

"Sure, Davis, I'll help with anything, but what is it that we're building?"

Davis put down a piece of wood in the wheelbarrow and smiled at me. "Do you remember what I told you I wanted to be when I grow up?"

"A noodle cart owner?"

"Exactly! And Tai said that I've started my live very early, so I have to start now by building it!" He said as he pulled out another long piece of wood. I admired his determination. Whenever he put his mind on something, he won't stop until he gets what he wants!

* * *

><p>That's chapter 3! Please review :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: For my birthday present to you, I give you a new chapter. So here's chapter 4! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"It took about a week of straight labor, but we finally did it, DemiVeemon. I'm especially surprised that you helped, considering your size!" Davis said as we stared at the newly built noodle cart. It was perfect in my eyes! It even has the wheels and (what we call) the man-handle a.k.a the handle that the person would use to push the cart! Plus it was big enough for at least three people: me, Davis, and another skinny person. Dimensions were not Davis's strong suit! But it's okay as long as we can be together.

"Now all we have to do is fill it up with noodles." I said.

"You're right." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Let's do it!"

And for about a week of straight brain work after that, Davis and I came up with a recipe for the perfect noodles! Well, it was mostly his idea. I just watched. But it wasn't official until we tested it out. One night, Davis gathered the whole family to try it.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, but no one answered because they were too busy eating. I guess that was a good sign!

"It's really good, son!" His dad commented once he was finished. "What made you decide to make us noodles all of a sudden?"

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is it the noodle cart dream again?" His mom asked.

Davis nodded. "Give it up. It's not going to work." Jun said.

"Yes it will!" He protested. "What makes you say that it won't work?"

"You're going to have to build it…"

"Done."

"…and you're going to have to put in a microwave and a dishwasher and you're going to have to get something to power it."

"How do you power up a noodle cart?" I asked. "You can't plug it in, can you?"

"No, because he'll be on the move with it." Jun said. "Plus, there might not be a plug wherever he goes."

"No, but I _can_ get a generator." Davis said. "That's what I'm going to do."

"Do what you want." Jun said. "But how are you going to get a generator without any money? See? It's not going to work!"

He sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to get a job."

"That's a good idea." His mom said. "You getting a job so you could start another job would make a great story." But that's not what _this_ story's about!

…_Later…_

"Welcome to Panda's Chinese Restaurant. I'm Davis and I'll be your server for this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Yes, you guessed it! That was Davis's new job. And while he did that, I got a few extra dollars for watching the guests' Digimon. With his tips (which he tried to raise extra by telling the customers about his noodle cart dream), paycheck, and my job on the side, we'll raise enough money in no time! Soon enough, the generator will be ours!

"So you work here now?" Kari asked when the Kamiyas came in for a nice dinner out.

"Yes, I do. But it's for a good cause!"

"What's that?"

"It's for my noodle cart." He explained. "So if you want to leave an extra tip that would be really nice."

Kari smiled. "Okay, I'll help you." She took out her purse and dug around. "Here." She handed him a twenty-dollar bill.

"Wow! Twenty bucks? Are you sure?"

"Davis, you're my friend. If it's for your dream, I'll help you."

Davis smiled as he shoved the bill in his pocket. "Thank you." He said.

"I'd help too," Tai said, "but I don't have any cash on me."

"It's okay." Davis took out a pen and his little waiter tablet. "So what can I get you to drink?"

It was a beautiful thing Kari did for him. If it were up to me, I probably wouldn't have given him that much. This only shows that she really cares. No wonder Davis liked her!

Speaking of which, I haven't seen Sandra in a long time until now. She came in storming mad! Unfortunately she saw me first. "DemiVeemon, where's Davis?" She asked me in my little corner of the waiting area. All of the little Digimon looked at me and then her. "Where is he?" She asked again.

"He's working." I told her.

"So he _does_ work here?" I nodded. "What does he do?"

"He's a waiter." I spat out as quickly as I could. Frankly, she kind of scared me. I've never seen her so angry!

She huffed and slung her purse over her shoulder. Then, she left in Davis's direction. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness she's gone! "So this is how you're raising money?" I looked up and saw Gatomon staring at me.

"Yes!" I said with confidence. "Davis is going to make the best noodle cart in the world! First, we have to get a generator to power it up and get some money for the ingredients and stuff. Then, we'll be ready to go make history!"

Gatomon looked at the little fresh leveled Digimon and back at me. "That looks like it's going to take a while. How are you going to watch all of these fresh leveled Digimon when you're in your in-training level? It's like a baby babysitting."

"I don't know. I just know that these people trust me to watch their Digimon and that's what I'm going to do!"

Gatomon rolled her eyes.

"It will be worth it!"

We both heard something crash and Sandra and Davis yelling something. We turned around to see what was going on, but Sandra was already storming out in tears. "It looks like a little girlfriend trouble." Gatomon said as soon as Sandra was out of the building.

"Yeah, but it'll be okay. Their fights always seem to patch up that night and then they play and have fun."

"What do you mean 'play and have fun'? They're like seventeen."

"You see, they like to play this clothe-war game. I come in the next morning and see clothes everywhere in Davis's room."

Gatomon's eyes widened. "Are you sure they were just playing?"

"Yeah." I said. "I mean, why else would they be all sweaty and giggly?"

"DemiVeemon, where do you think human babies come from?" I thought for a second before she interrupted. "Do you really believe they were just playing?"

"What else would they be…?" I gasped as the thought came to me. I've been on the planet for years to understand at least a thing or two about reproduction. That's not cool at all! Why would Davis do this to himself? No wonder he's been so closed off. No wonder he's never been at school.

It must've been obvious that I took this to heart, seeing as Gatomon rested a paw on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay." She said.

I shook my head and looked over at Davis. Right now, he was serving the Kamiyas their drinks like nothing happened. If he had a smile on his face, I figured that I should be happy too. Once this noodle cart takes off, we're going to make history!

…_Months later…_

"Can you believe it, DemiVeemon?" Davis asked. "Can you believe we made it this far?"

We were staring at the finished noodle cart that sat outside the front lawn. It was finally finished with all of its installations and everything! It only took about half a year of hard labor! "I think this thing is finally ready to go onto the streets!" I said.

"Right!" He ducked his head to enter his man-handle. "I'll push from here and you can go inside and make sure nothing falls over. I would ask you to push from the back, but you're too small."

"Why do _you_ get to go in the front?" I asked.

"Because you built the man-handle to be too high for you even if you did Digivolve into Veemon."

I blushed. "Oh, you're right!" I ran inside and got into position. "Ready!"

"Wait! What are we going to name it?"

I shrugged. "Let's figure that out on the way."

"Okay here we go! On three! One… Two… Three!" And we were off!

As we pushed down the streets, we shouted "Noodle! Noodle! Come get your noodle!" Why did we leave off the "s" you ask? We don't really know. It just sounded funnier that way!

But the customers didn't think so. No one really came to our cart. Occasionally, Davis would ask someone individually. "Hey, you there! You look like you could use a noodle break! Would you like to buy some?"

The man just looked at him and shook his head.

But we had a familiar face come up to the cart next. It was Ken and Yolei. "Had any customers yet?" Ken asked.

"Not one." Davis answered. "Would you want to be the first?"

"Sure!" Ken brought his wallet as Davis ducked under the man-handle and into the cart. My job was to serve the noodles while he handled the money. It was a well compromised offer, only because I'm not good with math.

"Here you go!" I said, putting two orders of noodle bowls onto the counter. "Two noodle bowls for the wonderful couple!"

"Thank you!" Yolei said to me as she took her bowl and chopsticks. Davis and I watched eagerly as they took their first bite.

"Wow! This is really good!" Ken said loudly enough to attract attention. "I'm honored that I'm the first customer!"

"Hey, what are you selling?" One guy asked.

"Noodles!" Davis answered. "Do you want some?"

"Sure! Why not? I'm on my lunch break anyway."

And after he left, customers started piling in one by one! It was the best day ever! But once business was slow at this spot, we would go around to another spot and have booming business there! At least that's how it was until we stopped by this cop.

"Good evening officer!" Davis greeted. "Are you interested in some homemade noodles?"

The cop stood firmly in place as he looked around. At least, that's what I think he's doing. His dark sunglasses made it hard to see. "Do you have a permit?" He asked.

"Permit?" Davis and I asked.

"I'm going to assume that you don't." The cop only shrugged and reached into the trunk of his cop car and pulled out a chain. "I'm going to have to ask you to exit the cart."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Davis shouted, getting out of the cart. "There has to be some sort of compromise! I'll give you a free bowl of noodles!"

"Sir, ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it. You can get this back when you show me a permit."

I remember the day like it was yesterday. Both of us were standing there, watching the cart go bye-bye. But don't worry! Two weeks later, Davis got his food handling license and a permit for our cart. We went to the police station right when we got our certification.

"Okay DemiVeemon, now we're back in business!" Davis said once he was already under the man-handle. "I even have a route picked out!"

"Let's go!" I anticipated. And then we were on our way with no interruptions!

…_Later…_

For the past few months, we were making plenty of money! We even started making a profit! Well, it's sort of a profit. One dime is still something! Davis decided to use the profit for baby things once the baby's born. I think it's both loyal and stupid of him! But that's what he decided. Who am I to stand in his way?

"Okay, DemiVeemon, I think we're ready to go even farther!" Davis announced one morning. It was a beautiful Saturday morning with the right weather and the right atmosphere. It was just a friendly day today!

"Where are we going, Davis?" I asked him as I sprung out of bed.

"We're going all the way downtown!"

"Downtown? That's pretty far." I reminded him. "Do you think we can push this cart all the way there?"

"We'll try!"

…_Later…_

"Who's dumb idea was it to come downtown?" Davis nearly shouted in frustration. To be honest, we were both exhausted. This cart weighs a ton and he's been pushing it since seven in the morning. Not Davis's best idea, but work is work.

"Come on, Davis! You can do it!" I cheered him on.

"Noodle! Noodle! Come get your noodle!" We both shouted.

"Hey! It's Noodle Noodle: Come Get Your Noodle!" One guy shouted. "Who knew they'd come downtown?"

I looked at Davis who was looking back at me. "It looks like we have a name." He said. I nodded.

"Welcome to Noodle Noodle: Come Get Your Noodle!" We both greeted.

"Man, I love your noodles!" They guy said. "I need to have a bowl!"

"Me too!" One woman said. "I skipped breakfast and I have a big meeting in my office. I need a pick-me-up!"

"I'll have one too!" Someone else shouted.

"And me!"

"And me!"

"Don't worry, guys!" Davis called out. "There's plenty of noodles for everyone!"

After the breakfast rush, we made a huge profit! It was also because I left an empty tomato can I used to hold screws on the counter and everyone dropped in a dollar. They must've thought it was a tip can! Oh well, I'm not complaining!

But things started to die down, so it was time to move to a different location. I was counting the money and riding along until there was a sudden stop, causing me to bump my head against the wood. "Hey, Davis, what's the hold up?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead.

He didn't answer. At the time, he was on his cell phone. "Are you serious?" He practically yelled. "Don't worry, Sandra. Everything's going to be okay. We're on our way over right now." He hung up and looked at me with so much concern and regret. "DemiVeemon, how long have we had this noodle cart?"

I shrugged. "Over half a year. Why?"

"I lost track of time!" Davis shouted. "Sandra's going to hate me!"

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's having the baby!"

"It's already time for the baby? Doesn't it take like a year?"

"No, DemiVeemon, it takes only nine months. Now will you help me turn this cart?"

"How can I do that? I'm too small!"

…_One hard ride later…_

Once we got to the hospital, we expected to see family members rushing to congratulate Davis. But no one was there. No one's in the waiting room that we knew of, no one in her room. It was just her and her friend (at least that's what Davis told me). "Sandra, where is everyone?" Davis asked.

She sighed. "This is it. My parents kicked me out so I'm staying with Jane. She was the only one there since her parents are out of town and her sister's away in college."

"When did your parents kick you out?" I asked.

"It was that day I came in to see Davis at the restaurant." She explained. "I was so mad that day."

"Well, it's okay now because…" Davis got cut off by a doctor rushing in.

"Okay, let's check for dilation." He said, looking in a place where I never wanted to look. Gross! "Okay, I think we're ready to have a baby!"

I gasped. Human babies come out of there? I had to leave! "Come get me when the baby comes out!" I told them as I exited the room.

Even from outside the door, I could hear nothing but Sandra screaming. She must be in a lot of pain! I could just imagine all of the blood everywhere. As I thought of it, my vision became blurry and blackened. Then I fainted.

…_Much later…_

"_DemiVeemon, wake up_!" I heard someone say. "_DemiVeemon…_"

I slightly opened my eyes but closed them again. The light was blinding enough.

"_DemiVeemon, come see the baby…_" The voice was saying. "_He's beautiful._"

My eyes opened again to the sight of Tai and Davis standing by me. "Finally, you're up!" Davis said.

"We were afraid that we had to call Joe!" Tai joked.

"Come on!" Davis anticipated. "You guys have to see my little musuko!"

"I thought he had a son." I said to Tai.

"What do you think musuko means?" He asked me.

"Oh." I said with a smile. I love learning new things!

When we got inside, Sandra was holding the little baby closely in her arms. She looked so tired and drained when she looked at me and gestured for me to come closer. "Do you want to see our little one?" She asked with her voice hoarse.

I nodded and stepped closer. I had to admit that I was nervous. The baby was so small. I craned my neck to look at the little bundle of joy. "So this is a baby." I said getting a good look at him.

He had Davis's hair, skin, and eye color. It made me wonder what part of Sandra he had in him. The baby reached up and grabbed my ear but immediately let go. At first, I was annoyed, but I couldn't be annoyed at the smile he gave me. I could just melt! This was the best experience of my life!

"Hello, baby." I said. "What's his name?"

"Daisuke." Davis answered. "He's Daisuke Motomiya."

"That's beautiful." Tai commented. "May I?" He asked Davis, gesturing to the baby.

"Of course." He said.

At that moment, I realized that we had an instant attachment. I didn't want to let little Daisuke out of my sight. He and I are going to grow to be the best of friends. I can tell!

* * *

><p>Ha Ha! It's my and Daisuke Motomiya's birthday! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: What do you think? Here's where it gets a little darker.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

People say that babies are the miracle of life. But it's going to take a miracle to help this new family! It's been a year and so far, I'm spending more time with the baby then anyone. Whenever Davis isn't with his noodle cart business, he's looking at ways to make the cart even more successful. That means he spends time in his office (a.k.a his bedroom) while I watch the baby. Sandra is also working at a retail store, and with her horrible hours, she can't watch Daisuke.

Of course, I don't really mind. I actually like it this way! The baby is learning how to walk and he loves the toy I got him for his first birthday. It was a little stuffed nighttime worm. Its eyes closed when it laid down and opened when he was up. Daisuke can't sleep without it! Well, I picked out the toy while Davis paid for it. That's how it usually went!

Now, Jun was opening doors for Sandra who would always look tired. "Hi, Jun." She greeted one day. "I need to speak to Davis."

"He's in his room." She told her, pointing to the one room that was a little too quiet.

"Thank you." She put her purse down on the floor and walked into the right direction.

Meanwhile, little Daisuke was playing with his blocks that Jun got him. He was stacking them up, knocking them down, and starting again. He repeated the process several times until he got bored and decided to smack me in the face. I know that babies don't know much about respect, but he could've given me a warning first! Anyway, after the random hit, he jumped into my lap.

"I'm guessing you want me to play with you." I said. Daisuke smiled as if to respond. "Okay, let's play!" I took his little blue ball that Sandra got him and rolled it down the hallway. The baby laughed as he crawled towards the ball. As soon as he was crawling back, the door to Davis's room swung open, barely missing little Daisuke by an inch! "Hey, you almost hit the baby!" I nearly shouted, rushing to the baby's side.

"The point is that I'm stressed." Sandra was telling Davis. "I wish I can help out more, but I don't know how."

"Sandra, it's okay." Davis said. "We'll work this out together."

"All I'm asking for is a day off. I need just one day or night even. That's all I'm asking for."

"Just a day with your friends?"

"Please, Davis? Just one Saturday. Then the next weekend, I can do the same for you."

Davis sighed. "Okay. Go ahead and have fun! Little Daisuke will just have to have fun here."

"Thank you!" She blew him a kiss and skipped out the door. Honestly, I've never seen her this happy since last Valentine's Day when Davis bought her that expensive engagement ring.

Davis looked at me with a blank expression. It was kind of strange and somewhat haunting. Maybe he didn't want her to go. Maybe he was scared of losing her. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He sighed, nodded, and went right back to work. "We need to give the baby a bath and get him ready for bed."

I nodded. "Okay." I really knew that he was just using the baby as a cover up. "Don't worry, Davis. Things will be fine."

In fact, the next day wasn't so fine.

Daisuke was crying all day for no reason what so ever! Davis and I checked his diaper over and over, checked for any new teeth, gave him food, but nothing was wrong with him. Poor Davis has been running around all day to make his son happy, but nothing really worked. "Don't cry my little musuko!" He kept saying. "Everything's going to be okay!" Right now, he was bent down to his level and was waving around Daisuke's rattle.

"Davis, try the ball!" I suggested. But it didn't work. I tossed it down the hallway but Daisuke was too busy crying to see it. "Maybe we should call Sandra."

"No, DemiVeemon." He said. "I don't want to disturb her today. She's been really stressed. But I think a day in the noodle cart will do some good!"

"If you say so, Davis…"

"I do!" He picked up the baby and headed to the noodle cart. "Let's do it!"

But, as you probably predicted, it didn't work. We actually lost a few customers and had to pack up early because of the crying baby. But that didn't stop us from trying! We ended up taking him to Kari since she's really good at kids. She pulled out all the stops but little Daisuke was still crying.

"This is so weird!" Davis told her over the wailing. "He's never done this before!"

"Never?" Kari asked. "And you tried feeding him and checking him? There's no other reason why he could be so fussy?"

"Maybe he misses his mom!" I said. "I suggested that we should take Daisuke to see her, but Davis didn't like the idea!"

"It's Sandra's day off! I wanted her to know that I could handle it!" He picked up the baby, who was surrounded by toys and stuffed animals, and started rocking him in his arms. "Please stop crying, my little musuko! I'll give you anything you want!" But the baby screamed even louder.

"Maybe he's scared!" Kari shouted. "Or possible he's trying to tell us something!"

"Like what?" Davis and I yelled.

"I don't know, but it must be important!"

That's when Tai entered the scene. He poked his head out of his bedroom and looked around. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked. He came out his room and came into our situation. "Why is the baby crying?"

"We don't know!" We all said.

"Here, Tai!" Davis handed the baby to him. "He likes you."

Daisuke was silent for a second as he looked at Tai. Then he continued to sob and bury himself into Tai's chest. This time, it wasn't so loud. "Maybe he _does_ like me." He said. "Calm down, musuko." Tai said in a low voice. "Calm down, musuko."

Davis sighed and sat down on the couch. "I don't know how I'm going to get him to sleep tonight."

"Don't worry." Kari said, sitting down next to him. "With all of this crying, just give him a nice warm bath and some soft pajamas and he'll cry himself to sleep."

"That sounds good right about now." I said, sitting down next to them.

Meanwhile, Tai was strolling around the living room and kitchen. Then, he stopped to look out the window. "Are you sure he's not tired? I mean it _is_ sunset." And at that very last word, the baby erupted into more screams and cries.

Davis rushed to his son and took him from Tai. "It's okay, my musuko! It's not a sunset! It's a sun_rise_! Sunrise! See? It's a sunrise!" But Daisuke didn't fall for it. He just kept on wailing. "Maybe I'll take your advice, Kari! I'm going to give him a nice bath and some nice pajamas to wear! Doesn't that sound nice, Daisuke?" The baby just screamed in response. "Well, thanks for your help, guys! We'll see you later!"

…_At Home…_

The bath actually calmed him down a little. When we put him down to bed, Daisuke was at a light sob that seemed to go on for hours. I stayed next to his crib until it was eleven at night. That was when his crying started to pick up. "What's the matter, Daisuke?" I asked, getting a napkin and wiping his face clean. The crying really got louder when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Davis answered. "Yes, this is Davis. Hi, Yolei. Yes, I know I sound tired but… What? What happened? No, don't worry about it. Just tell me where she is!" Davis's rushed speech along with Daisuke's crying made everything feel like a bad dream or a scary movie. My heart started to pound when I thought of what Kari said.

_Possibly he's trying to tell us something…_

"We're on our way!" Davis hung up. "DemiVeemon, we're going to the hospital!"

"Why?" I asked. "Is Yolei okay?"

"Forget about Yolei! It's Sandra!"

And, like a flash of lightning, we were out the door and headed for the hospital. Davis was driving at an unsafe pace while Daisuke was screaming in the back. The whole scene was epic. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. What really frightened me was what Kari said. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was trying to tell us something. But what?

When we pulled up to the hospital, Davis grabbed the baby (who was now a little more calm) and grabbed the baby bag before we ran inside the building. There stood Yolei who hasn't changed much in the past two years except her outfit being a little more grown up.

"Yolei, what happened?" Davis asked her.

"Her and her friends got into a car accident." She said as we were on the way to the hospital room. "The driver that crashed into them was drunk and Sandra was in the passengers' seat. I just happened to be downtown when one of her friends was hobbling to a payphone."

"How is she?"

"Not so good." Yolei opened the door and we saw what she meant. Sandra was covered with stitches and blood. This made Daisuke cry even more. "Davis, I'm so sorry you had to see her like this."

"Yolei, you're a very good friend." Davis gave her a smile. "I'm really glad that you told me this. Can you do me a favor and watch Daisuke?"

"Of course!" She took the baby out of his hands.

"DemiVeemon, you stay with Yolei. I want to talk to Sandra alone."

I nodded. I could understand how much this meant to him. It was better for me to just stand out of the way. But standing out of the way was pretty quiet. Yolei and I were just standing there while Daisuke fussed. Finally, I said "Do you think she'll live?"

Yolei looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "Sandra's neck took quite a bit of damage. Plus there was a lot of blood lost." She shivered. "She's in pretty bad shape."

"I hope Davis isn't too upset."

"I'm more worried for Daisuke. He's been crying ever since he got here." She rocked the baby a little as he sobbed.

"That's nothing! He's been crying louder all day!" I reached up and wiggled his little baby shoe but it didn't work. It usually got him laughing.

"You don't say." Yolei thought for a second. "Do you think Daisuke was trying to tell us something?"

"Kari said the same thing." I said, watching Daisuke cry. If only there was something I could've done to prevent the tears from falling.

"She really said that?"

"Yeah. What do you think he wants to tell us?"

She shrugged. "Something about all of this." She gasped. "What if…?"

Before she could finish, the doctor called us all in. I was almost afraid to step into the room with its bleak lighting and stale air that smelt of blood and medicine. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what was going to happen. What really frightened me was Davis. He had that same haunted look to him. His face was cold and lifeless, staring at Sandra's motionless body.

No one said anything until the doctor went away. "They don't know how much longer she has." Davis said.

"How much longer she has until what?" I asked. But this only made Davis even sadder.

He sighed and paced the ground by Sandra's bed. "Until…Until she leaves us."

At this sentence, Daisuke started to wriggle and writhe in Yolei's arms. "M…mm…!" He started to mumble. "Momma!" He yelled as he burst into tears.

"That's right." Davis took the baby and held him closer to Sandra. "Sandra, here's our little musuko." His voice was low and full of pain. I can hear it from a mile away. "Can you do us one last thing and give us a smile? If you smile now, we'll know you'll be looking down on us with that same beautiful smile."

Everyone stared intensely at her, just waiting. Then, finally, she curled her lips one last time and opened them. "My musuko…" She said in the weakest of voices. "Your first word."

"Momma!" Daisuke cried.

"Don't cry." She said. "Your daddy's here to take care of you. Like he said, I'll be watching down with a smile."

_This is it_, I thought, _this is really happening_. Tears started to form at the fact that she's going to move on. But I wasn't the only one. I looked up and saw Davis's shoulders shaking, his face tightening up. He wants to be strong, but on the inside, he's broken.

"Sandra, I didn't want you to go until I told you that…" He took a breath. "I love you." But Sandra didn't respond. Instead, she gave one last breath and the machinery hummed instead of its usual beeping. I couldn't believe what just happened in front of me. And the scariest part was that she's not a Digimon, so she couldn't rematerialize and come out of another egg.

"Momma!" Daisuke yelled as Davis started to cry. Yolei rubbed his back and gave him a huge hug. I did the same with his leg. At this point, we were all in tears.

After a while, Davis kind of broke away from the big hug when Daisuke started wailing again and looked into his wet and glossy eyes. "Don't cry, my little musuko." He said. "Daddy's here and he always will be. I'll never let you go. I'll always be there for you just like Momma would've wanted. I'm going to take care of you." And that was a promise that he was willing to keep.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Did it make you cry? Did it make you laugh? Was it good? Was it bad? In the middle? Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: So here's a nice little chapter for you. Review after you finish reading this chapter and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_I'm going to take care of you…_

Davis's promise rang in my ears all night. It was a simple promise, but it made me look at my partner in a different light. Even if he's still technically a teenager, I saw him as a real adult. As we rode home from the hospital in silence, I couldn't help but to wonder what life was going to be like now that Sandra's gone. Maybe it'll be easier. No more whose baby belongs to whom, or when are you going to pick up the baby, or any painful compromises. But I wonder what's going to happen when we're working at the noodle cart? Will we bring Daisuke with us or keep him with someone?

But I guess now was not the time to be thinking about the future when everyone's mind is still on the present. Daisuke has been calling out for his momma for about five minutes in, but he eventually cried himself to sleep. Meanwhile, Davis was quietly sobbing on the way home. "Davis," I spoke up in almost a whisper. I wanted to say something to calm him down but I didn't know what to say. That is until I said "Remember when Sandra told you that she was pregnant and you ran to Tai?"

"Yeah." He answered, choking on tears.

"Remember how scared you were? How you didn't know what to do? How you didn't know how to live life?"

"DemiVeemon, this is nothing like that. When Sandra told me she was pregnant, she was there."

"True, but do you remember what Tai said?"

"He just said that I have friends and family that will help me."

"And that didn't change." I turned around in the passengers' seat to see little Daisuke. "He's only a year old and he really needs his daddy."

"What's your point, DemiVeemon?"

It was a good question. I didn't have an exact plan. I was actually making things up as I went. "Why don't we bring him with us when we go on our next noodle run?" I asked. "If it's a good day for us, we might even attract some customers!"

"My fiancée just died and you're worried about new customers?"

I drew in a quick breath. What kind of DigiDestined Digimon am I when I can't even make my partner happy? I only made things worst and I have to make it right again. "Hear me out, okay?" Davis looked at me for a second and back to the road. Then he nodded for me to continue. "All I'm trying to say is that maybe this noodle cart will help us." He didn't say anything so I kept explaining. "We could become famous by creating a new recipe and naming it after her! We'll be so famous that they'll do a documentary of us on one of those food networks!"

"That _does_ sound nice." At that moment, his tears stopped falling and he was actually smiling. "We can make her famous, DemiVeemon!"

"Yes, we can, Davis!"

"Do you hear that, little musuko? Your mommy's going to be famous!"

Davis might have looked like he was all cheered up, but when the grief hit him like a brick wall as soon as he opened the front door. I saw it in his darkened, fallen face that he was in pain. But as strange as it may seem, he didn't talk to me about it. Instead, he put Daisuke into his crib and trudged to Jun's bedroom door, knocking lightly as soon as he got there.

"What is it, Davis?" Jun asked. "It's like two in the morning and I have my college classes in six hours and I…" She was struck with a sudden form of affection, causing her to lose her words: a hug. Nowadays, Davis was just as tall as Jun which made it easier for him to rest his chin on her shoulder. The silence was long and uncomfortable. I could drive a truck between the long pause. "What happened?" She finally asked.

Davis didn't say anything, so I decided to fill her in. "Sandra was involved in a car accident. She was sent to the hospital." I took a deep breath before adding "Sandra passed on."

Jun's eyes widened. "Davis…"

Davis let go with a few teardrops sliding down his face. "Jun, I really just want to…"

He didn't finish his sentence so she filled in the blanks. "I understand." She held his hand and guided her inside his room.

While I checked on Daisuke, I knew exactly what was going on in Jun's room. It was the same every time either one of them had a problem. They'd both sit quietly in their rooms (whoever isn't in distress) while they lay on top of each other (the distressed was always on top). All of this goes on in the deepest of silences. Rarely, there might be a burst of random words of fury or something. When I snuck a peak, I saw Davis using Jun's stomach as a pillow. Both of them were staring at the ceiling as if they could see the stars. It was a sibling thing. They were better off alone.

…_The Next Day…_

I woke up in Davis's bedroom all alone. It was no big deal, but it was peculiar. When I went to look for him, I saw that him and Jun were still on the floor, sleeping. "Jun…" I whispered. "Jun, it's time to get up." She opened her eyes a little but closed them again. "Jun, it's seven-thirty. You're going to be late for college."

Her eyes sprang open. Then she jumped up, causing Davis's head to hit the floor. "Just great! I overslept! Thanks, DemiVeemon!"

Davis, at the meantime, was rubbing the back of his head as he exited the room. "Morning, DemiVeemon." He greeted.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Jun isn't the best pillow."

"Well, what do you want to do today?"

He shrugged. "I just feel…like chopping tomatoes. Can you watch Daisuke today?"

"Chopping tomatoes?" I asked to make sure I heard him correctly. He nodded, indicated that I did. "Well, everyone grieves in their own way."

"It's not only grief, DemiVeemon, but I need something to help me think. If I want Sandra's name to spread all over the world, I have to make the best noodle flavoring thing the world has ever known!"

"So let me get this straight. Chopping tomatoes helps you think?"

"Well, yeah! And I might chop some vegetables too. We're running out."

"Right." I nodded. "But how am I going to watch Daisuke? I'm just a small Digimon and I don't know if I can Digivolve here."

"You'll figure it out."

And I did that afternoon when we decided to go for a noodle run. At the time, we were just about to take off, but we were stopped by Jun. "Davis, are you sure it's okay to bring Daisuke with you? He could burn himself or something." She said.

"DemiVeemon will keep a good eye on him." Davis reassured. "Things are going to be okay!"

But they really weren't if you think about it. I was standing there, listening to their conversation when I noticed that neither of them was holding the baby. I turned around to try to spot him only to see little Daisuke crawling away from the scene. Then I noticed where he was crawling.

The street!

"Davis!" I called. "Davis!"

"DemiVeemon, what is it?" He looked down at me as I pointed to the baby crawling into the street. "Oh no!" He yelled.

That's when he pointed to a pickup truck that seemed to not have seen the baby on the road. Davis bolted after him, but it was I who saved the day! "DemiVeemon Digivolve to…!" I shouted as I Digivolved. "…Veemon!" And here I am! "Vee-Headbutt!" As fast as I could, I hit the car with my powerful attack, making him swerve and hit the opposite curb.

Davis ran into the middle of the road and picked up the baby. "Are you okay, my little musuko?" The baby giggled in response, making Davis smile back at him. Then he looked down at me. "You Digivolved."

"Yes, I did! I think being Veemon will help out a lot more. Don't you think?" I asked him as I admired my bigger form in the Real World. "Now, I can help you push the cart!"

"That's great!" Davis said. "But to be on the safe side, we should leave Daisuke home during our Noodle Runs."

As he said this, I noticed that Daisuke was looking at me. Not only was he staring, but he was reaching for me. "I agree." I told Davis, still looking at Daisuke.

"Come on, musuko. Aunt Jun's going to take care of you today." Davis and Jun were about to head back inside until Daisuke started to fuss. "What is it?"

"I think he wants Veemon." Jun said. "He's been staring at him since he got off the street."

"Do you think you can hold him, Veemon?" Davis asked.

"I can try." I said, holding out my arms. I've been waiting for this day for a long time! But, unfortunately, I waited too long. Daisuke was almost as big as I was, but I was still able to carry him. "I did it!"

"Daddy…" Everyone went wide-eyed and looked down at the baby.

"Did he just call me…?"

"Daddy…!"

"There's a problem." Davis said as he bent down to pick up his son. "No, musuko. _I'm_ your daddy."

Daisuke looked up at him for a second and back at me. Then he pointed and said "Daddy!"

"I'm not your daddy!" I exclaimed.

"This is probably because you don't spend time with him." Jun said. "Are you sure you shouldn't take him with you?"

"No, he's just going to get in the way." Davis gave her the baby. "I don't want him to get hurt like he almost did."

"Fine. Do what you want." She completely left the situation by going inside the house with the baby.

In the meantime, Davis was stretching his arms in an athletic manner. "Okay, let's do it!" He said as he headed towards the man-handle. "Today, let's hit downtown first."

"Davis, shouldn't we have a steady route by now?"

"I thought about that last night! We'll go downtown now since it's noon. That's when everyone gets off of work for lunch. That's when we show up! Then we'll go to the neighborhoods around three which is when all of the kids get off of school. They'll want to eat and we'll be there!"

I couldn't argue with that logic! I guess he did have this under control. "Okay! Let's do that!"

And we were off!

…_Later…_

Once we were finished with the noodle run, Davis dashed back into his "office" and got to work on that new recipe. Things like this always came with the assumption that I would watch Daisuke. Being Veemon made that much easier when it came to playing with is ball! "Okay, Daisuke, get the ball!" I tossed the ball down the hallway.

Daisuke smiled and giggled before running after it. Watching him made me think of Davis. It was probably because he looked just like him. Or maybe it was in the way he kicked the ball back to me. It was as if Davis had soccer in his blood and passed it on. It was a natural looking kick that sent the ball spinning back to me. I sent the ball back to him a little faster. Daisuke kicked it again, making the ball fly into the air and hit me right between the eyes. I toppled over and stared at the ceiling.

"Daddy?" The baby crawled over to me.

"That's quite a kick you have there." I said, causing him to laugh uncontrollably. I sat up and stared at him. He looked just like a mini-Davis! "Davis is your daddy. Not me." I said.

Daisuke looked around as if he were trying to tell me "Davis isn't here so that makes you my daddy."

I couldn't blame him. It was somewhat true. I mean, I'm with him every chance I get. I play with him, I fed him once, and I calm him down whenever he gets cranky. I guess that does make me his daddy while Davis was his father. From that point, I thought that here was no point to correcting him anymore. He'll understand eventually.

Eventually…

* * *

><p>The last chapter got a lot of reviews. Hopefully, the same will go for this one. So if you have a huge heart and you want to tell me that I'm doing a good job (or a horrible job and should stop now), you should review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: What do you think so far?

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"I did it!" Davis cheered one morning. "It took me three years but I did it!"

I woke up in Daisuke's room where I've been staying since Davis bought our new house. The noodle cart has made a lot of money! It took a long time, but we made enough money to buy a very nice one-story house. Well, it's rented along with the furniture being rent-to-own. But it's still good! That is until Davis finally came up with the perfect idea.

"Veemon, Daisuke, taste this!" Davis burst into the room with a bowl of noodles for both of us.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's seven in the morning." He answered. "I've been working all night on this and I think I got the recipe!"

"What recipe?"

"Sandra's recipe!"

"Oh, right." I said.

Daisuke looked at Davis and the bowl of noodles. "Not hun-gee." He said.

"Please, my musuko? Will you try it for daddy?"

"Okay." Daisuke sat up in his bed and took a bite as I did the same.

"Wow! This is very good!" I nearly shouted. "What did you do?"

"It's my secret sauce!" He explained. "I made it out of a bunch of household stuff."

"Did you write down the recipe?"

"Of course I did!" Then his smile faded. "I did, didn't I?" He thought about it for a few seconds. "Yes, I did! Veemon, we have to make a lot of this and sell it today!"

"I go Nana house?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, you're going to Nana's house." Davis gave him a kiss on the forehead. In case you were wondering, "Nana" is Jun. Aunt Jun just sounded weird after a while.

"Daddy go work?"

"Yes," Davis laughed, "Daddy go work."

"Bye, Daddy." He gave me a hug. "Bye, Daddy." He waved to Davis. Apparently, we're both Daddy now.

"Get your backpack packed." Davis said as he was about to exit. "Pack up only three toys this time, Daisuke. Nana doesn't want to clean her house all over again."

"Okay, okay!" The little four-year-old said. "Get off back!" That's definitely Davis's son!

Later after little Daisuke was at Nana's house, Davis was making a final addition to the Noodle Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle sign by putting "Now presenting for the first time: San-D!"

"What's San-D?" I asked while I was doing a few stretches.

"It's what I call the new recipe. Not a lot of people call her Sandy, but since Sandy's short for Sandra, I think it'll work! Plus, it sounds fun!"

I nodded. "Sounds good, Davis."

Davis finished putting the (small additional slab of wood called a) sign on the front and started doing his stretches. "I can't wait to see the look on our customers face when they taste this!"

"What do you think they'll say? Maybe we _could_ make Sandra famous."

"Maybe? Could? We will!"

And we were off!

Down our first route downtown, we sold a lot more noodles than ever! People were even asking for seconds of our new San-D! We were making twice as much money than one of our good days. It was so much fun counting all of that money and getting all of those tips!

And that's how it was for about a few weeks. Never in our lives have we made so much cash! I wondered for so long what we were going to spend it on. But before I could think about that any more, a guy with a business suit and a briefcase came with a huge smile. He was a little on the chubby and short side with very little hair on the top of his head. "Davis Motomiya?" He asked.

Davis looked at me and back at the man. "Yes, that's me."

"Oh, good! I'm Nicolas Olsen, but you can just call me Nick." He said.

"Well, how may I help you, Nick?" He asked. "Interested in the new San-D? It's our newest recipe."

"Sure!" Nick anticipated with a booming voice. "I'll have a bowl! But I really wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Oh really?" Davis asked as he started making the noodles. "What's that?"

"As you can probably see by my appearance, I'm very successful in business."

"Uh-huh." Davis answered as he put the bowl of freshly prepared noodles on the counter.

"I want to promote your little noodle cart business into the real deal." He pulled out a few charts out of his briefcase. One of them had a map of the city area with a red line covering our route. "As you can see by this chart, you only cover these people." He circled the route with his finger. "If you hire me, I can get this…" He pulled out another chart that had our route now a shaded area. "…to this." He pulled a transparent flap over it that also had a blue shading over it that covered a lot more ground than our puny red shade.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I want to make your business known all over Odiaba! Noodle Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle carts on every corner!" He explained.

"Nick, that sounds nice but I don't know if I want them on _every_ corner." Davis said, studying the map carefully.

"Then that's your call! You're the boss, Davis Motomiya!"

I looked at Davis for his answer, but he just gave a blank expression. "I would have to think about it."

"Oh, that's fine! Think about it long and hard!" He pulled out a business card. "Just give me a call whenever you're ready! And thanks for the noodles." He gave me the money and put a few bills in the tip jar (which was now upgraded from tomato can to pickle jar). Then he grabbed his charts and bowl and left.

"That was something." Davis said.

"Yes, it was." I agreed. "Are you going to do it?"

Davis shrugged. "It sounds nice, but I have to think of Daisuke."

"Davis, I might not know much about business, but if we did get more noodle carts and people to run those carts, wouldn't we get more money?" He didn't say anything so I added "We could pay for a lot of his future."

"You're right, but do we have the money to hire Nick?" He read whatever was on the business card. "He _is_ a marketing consultant. And he _could_ help us a lot."

"Davis, what's a marketing consultant?"

"They're guys that get paid a lot of money to point businesses into the right direction." He explained. "The good thing is that I don't have to pay him by the hour!"

"Then let's do it!"

"We should, shouldn't we?" He looked at the business card again. "Maybe we should see what everyone else says first."

"Right." I nodded.

"Are you guys, like, talking about expanding your business?" One guy asked. He looked like he was in his twenties with a huge oversized green T-shirt and baggy pants. His voice just dragged on like he was in kind of a slow motion. "Because you should, like, totally do it."

"You think so?" Davis and I asked.

"Ch-yah! It would be awesome!" He smiled. "I would also like a bowl of your new San-D. It's, like, totally awesome!"

"Coming up!"

…_Later that night…_

Davis looked at the business card after he put Daisuke to bed. "I called Tai earlier." He told me. "He said that it's a great idea."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" I asked with a smile.

"I guess it's time to call." He smiled back and took out his cell phone.

However, he closed the door to his office. Now that he has his new house, he actually has an office. I couldn't hear the conversation he was having, so I had to sit and wait. It was boring at first but something else caught my attention.

The house was quiet until there was a sudden wail coming from Daisuke's room. I rushed in to see what the problem was. The poor toddler was screaming his lungs out! I covered my ears as I said "Daisuke, don't cry!"

As if those were the magic words, he stopped. "Daddy!" He cheered as if I awoke him from the darkness. "Bad dream." He sobbed.

"You had a bad dream?"

"Daddy…" He cried, rubbing his little eyes.

"It's, okay, Daisuke." I said. "Daddy's in the other room, I'm sure he'll…"

"Daddy…" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Daisuke, I'm not Daddy. I'm Veemon."

"Daddy!"

"I'm _Veemon_! Not Daddy!"

"No, you Daddy!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. When he gets a little older, he'll change his mind, but now is not the time. "Go ahead and get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Stay here!" He yelled as if I were leaving. I really wasn't going anywhere!

"Okay, I'll stay." I sat next to him on his little bed. The plan was to wait for him to fall asleep and check on how Davis was doing, but there was a change in plans. I fell asleep too.

The next morning was very exhausting. Daisuke woke me up at six in the morning just to vomit all over the place. Then, he started to cry. I looked at the mess he made all over the floor and back at the toddler. "Why are you crying?" I asked. "Your stomach ache should be gone."

"I feel sick." He cried. It was his first real sentence! Too bad he wasn't feeling well to enjoy it. "I want Daddy." He slowly got out of bed and tip-toed around what was left on the floor. I decided to follow him as he left the room. "Daddy!" He called. "Daddy, where are you?"

"Davis!" I called.

Davis came out of his office with his cell phone planted onto his ear. "Yes, Nick, I agree!" He was saying. "That's definitely a good idea! If it works, there's a bonus for you!"

"Davis," I whispered, "we have a problem."

He pointed a finger upwards to tell me to wait. Then he continued his conversation. "Yes, I think we should." He started heading into his bedroom, leaving the current situation, but Daisuke didn't let this go without a fight! He followed Davis into his room and watched him talk on the phone. "Nick, I trust you!" Davis said with excitement. "I think I _will_ get an assistant." There was a pause as Daisuke started sobbing again. "You say _you'll_ do it? But, Nick, I don't think I can pay you to do both… You must really want to be a part of this company! Okay, I'll hire you! Just give me…"

Finally, Daisuke caught his attention by throwing up on his bare feet. "Daddy, I feel sick." He said.

Davis, with the most disgusted face I've ever seen on him, looked down at his bile covered feet. "Nick, I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up the phone and bent down to Daisuke's level. "What's the matter, my little musuko? Is it your tummy?"

He nodded.

Davis felt his forehead and cheeks. "You have a fever." He told him. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"I wouldn't put him to bed if I were you." I said, putting my hands behind my back.

"Why not?"

"Because his room is smelling like a bunch of spewed up San-D."

He sighed. "Just great. What am I going to do? I have a meeting later with Nick and a couple of really important people. I can't reschedule it."

"But if you tell them that your only son is sick, they should understand."

"No way, Veemon. These are very important people. I'll just ask Jun or someone to watch him for today." He picked Daisuke up and carefully let him down on the couch.

I narrowed my eyes. "You're choosing work over family? Your son needs you and you're choosing work?"

"I know it seems bad now, but he probably won't remember ten years from now. There's nothing I can really do about this." Daisuke moaned in the background. "Don't worry, my little musuko. Nana will take care of you."

"I want Daddy." He sobbed. "Daddy don't go work."

"I have to." He gave him a kiss on the forehead before taking out his cell phone. "Hey, Jun, can you come over? Great! Bring your carpet cleaner and a bucket."

You would think that would be the end of the difficult decisions between work and family. But it wasn't.

The very next year, for instance, Daisuke came rushing in the house after getting off of the school bus. "Daddy! Daddy! I'm graduating from Kindergarten on Thursday!"

"Oh, I can't make it Thursday. We're opening up another new noodle cart _and_ I have another meeting."

And two years after that.

"Daddy, this is the best birthday party ever!"

"I'm glad you like it, musuko, but I can't stay for cake. There's been an emergency downtown and one of the noodle carts is involved."

And five years after that.

"Dad, can you please take me to my first day of my new middle school?"

"Sorry, son, but I have work to do." Davis was in his new office at the time. We just finished moving into a bigger house which means that Daisuke had to switch schools.

Now that he's twelve, he's starting to understand a lot more. This means, he was suspicious of a lot of things and he would jump to conclusions. "Dad, why don't you just admit that you don't like me?"

"What makes you think that?" Davis asked, scribbling something on his notepad. At the time, I was just sitting on the beanbag chair in the corner, watching the scene. I knew I should've left, but I somehow felt that I had to stay.

"I'm the only one I know that has a dad that works this much. I never see you anymore. I just want you to be there." He said.

Davis finally turned around in his chair and looked his son in the eyes. "I am there for you and I'll always be there. You just have to understand that…" His cell phone went off before he could finish. "Daisuke, we're going to have to finish this conversation later. You're going to be late for school and I'm going to be late for work. Come on, Veemon."

I got off and took one last look at Daisuke. He looked miserable. "Don't worry, Daisuke." I told him. "Davis is doing this all for you because he loves you."

"Really?"

I nodded. "He doesn't miss out on important things on purpose. He's just unlucky! But if he had the chance, he would rewind time and do it all again."

Daisuke smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Finally I see a smile! Now, go on to school before you're late on your first day!"

"Okay, Veemon." He slung his backpack over his shoulder. It reminded me of the way Sandra did it. "I wish Dad can understand as well as you do."

* * *

><p>Leave a review today and keep reading! Please! I promise it'll get better; more dramatic ;P<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: I really hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Dad, I really need your help with my homework. Do you think you can…?" Daisuke sighed. Davis was on the phone at the time so he decided not to bother him. Instead, Daisuke sank into the beanbag chair.

"Nick, I would love to but…" Davis was saying now. "I know, but it's very inconvenient for our teenage workers. A lot of them are saving money for high school and college. We can't…" Davis sighed and rolled his eyes. I came in to see Daisuke reading his science book while Davis was trying to negotiate again. "Nick, I can't talk to you anymore. My son… Yes… Thanks… Okay, bye." He hung up the phone. "What's the problem, musuko?"

"I need help with our nervous system. I mean, I know that neurons communicate using circuits but I don't know which circuits specifically work with everyday stuff. You know what I mean?"

I looked at Davis who looked at me. I only shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry, musuko. I don't think I can help you with that."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and put up his science book. "Thanks anyway."

"You know what? Why don't you come with me on our next noodle cart run?" He said. "Get your mind off of your studies."

"But, Dad, I hate to say it—I mean I really, really hate to say it—but I don't like noodles."

I gasped. "You don't?"

"No offense, but I've grown up smelling Dad's San-D. I'm tired of the smell…and the sound…and the sight. It just makes me sick."

"Are you sure?" Davis asked. "You don't _have_ to handle the noodles. You can handle the money or the advertisement."

"I don't know…"

"I'll pay you."

"Okay!" Daisuke nearly jumped out of the chair. That's Davis's son for you! "Let's go!"

…_Later…_

"Noodle Noodle: Come Get Your Noodle!" We all shouted. "Noodle Noodle: Come Get Your Noodle!"

It was a pretty busy day seeing as there were crowds left and right. Daisuke's job was pretty easy. All he had to do is point to our cart and say "Come get the best noodles at Noodle Noodle: Come Get Your Noodle! Try our famous San-D!"

Once everything started to die down, Davis told Daisuke to come inside for some water. That's when all of these reporters came. It was something! Davis, Daisuke, and I are going to be on TV! But it turned out that they weren't really interested in Daisuke and me. They were mostly interested in Davis. "So _you're_ the one behind this genius cart?" One female reporter said. "What made you want to open this particular cart?"

"It's always been a dream of mine." Davis answered. "Ever since I can remember."

"What's your inspiration on your famous San-D?" One male reporter asked. Daisuke rolled his eyes, knowing that this will take a while, and sat down against the dishwasher. "What makes it taste so good?"

"Well, I created the San-D in honor of my girlfriend. May her soul rest in peace." He answered. "And the recipe is a secret."

"So you're saying that you created the San-D in honor of your dead girlfriend? What makes her so important?" The female asked.

"I asked her to marry me and she's the mother of my son, Daisuke Motomiya." Davis looked down at him. "Come up and say hi to the TV people!"

Daisuke slowly stood up and looked at the crowd with their notepads, microphones, tape recorders, and cameras. "Hi." He greeted with a sheepish wave.

"He looks just like you!" Another female reporter said. "He's so cute!"

I couldn't help but to smile at the two. It seemed like just yesterday Davis was telling everyone "I want to open a noodle cart!" I remembered when everyone thought he was joking. Then he turned to them and said "Yeah! What's wrong with that? I want to make the best noodles in the world!"

I bet he never expected to have a noodle recipe that's so famous that reporters want to interview him! And his son is there to share in the adventure! What can be better than this?

I snapped out of my thought when Daisuke sat back down. "I'm wiped!" He said, wiping sweat from his face. "It's hot outside."

"You deserve a break." I said, sitting next to him.

"Thanks." We both looked up at Davis who was talking to the male reporter.

"Yes, this cart means a lot to me." He said. "I've had it for twelve years and I've been very attached to it. I'll do anything for it."

Daisuke gasped and looked at me. I wondered what he was thinking when he had his eyes circling the floor in a thoughtful manner. "Veemon, I need to ask you an important question."

"What is it?" I asked.

"When we're done with this, take me to the Digital World."

…_In the Digital World…_

He didn't want to come here for some fancy picnic. He didn't want to come here to have fun. Daisuke's mind worked differently than that. I watched him as he strolled through the trees. It was very silent when I started following him. We didn't say anything until we got into a cave. He plopped down to the ground and buried his knees into his chest. "Veemon, do you think Dad still loves me?" He finally said.

"What makes you say that?"

"We used to talk all of the time." He explained. "Now that the noodle cart got so popular, he would go days without even saying as much as a hi. I always have to make excuses to talk to him. We're not even learning about the nervous system in science class. I just got that question off of TV."

"Daisuke, you have to believe that Davis is trying his hardest." I said. "He told me last night that he feels like he's becoming a lousy father because of the cart. He really wants to be there for you."

"Yeah, well, whenever there was a situation when he has to choose between me and the cart, he would always pick the cart. It's like I don't even matter. Just because the cart came first, I'm always second. It's always the cart."

As he was talking, I noticed something strange. His eyes were a darker shade of brown and his pupils seemed nonexistent. A mysterious dark shadow just lingered on him. It was like that shadow was causing him to say these things. Where have I heard this story before?

Of course! It's the darkness! Gabumon told me about that Matt and Sora went through this same thing. But I couldn't remember how they got out of it. My heart skipped a beat. What do I do? How do I help him?

"Davis loves you." I said as if this will help. I just hope that it did at least a little. "No cart can ever replace you."

He looked at me with those lifeless eyes. "You're right." He stood up with clinched fists. "Let's go back to the Real World."

…_The Real World…_

Everything seemed to be fine when we got back. Davis probably didn't notice we were gone since he was in a meeting and cleaned the cart afterwards. Now, the house was quiet as Davis was in his office and Daisuke was watching TV in the living room. In the meantime, I was with Davis as he was making plans. "Maybe I should have this cart go down the Eastern route. That allows the new one to go down the Western route." He said, scribbling things on a notebook.

"What's the Eastern route?" I asked, sitting on the beanbag chair with a sandwich.

"Well, it's…" He paused and scratched the back of his head. "You raise a good point, Veemon. I need to differentiate these routes better."

"Differentiate? That's a pretty big word for you, Davis!"

He shot me a smile. "Watch it, partner!" Then he went back to his notebook and brought out Daisuke's colored pencils. "So I have eleven carts scattered around Odaiba. So we'll just have route numbers according to cart numbers." He scribbled a few more things before taking out his cell phone. He pushed a button and pressed it to his ear. "Hey, Nick! I'm working on a few route changes. Arrange a meeting for me, will you?"

"Davis, I think you need a vacation." I said after taking the last bite of my sandwich. "You've been working nonstop forever."

"You're right, but I…" His phone rang. "Hello? Hi, Nick! Oh, no, I was just talking to Veemon."

I rolled my eyes and got off the chair. Davis was happy with what he has. I should be happy for him, but I was beginning to get annoyed. When I grabbed the doorknob to leave, Davis hung up the phone.

"Leaving already?" He asked, coloring something with his red colored pencil.

"I'm just going to hang out with Daisuke." I told him as I opened the door. "But I wanted to let you know that your son…" Before I could finish, there was a faint crash. I couldn't tell if Davis heard it by the way he looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you hear that?" There was another crash followed by another louder one.

"That sounds like it's coming from the noodle cart!" Davis dropped all of his stuff and dashed out of the house with me following him.

What we saw was a huge shock for the both of us. No one was breaking into the cart, but they were just breaking it. And that someone was Daisuke. He was laughing as he took a crowbar and smashed the wood under the windows, then the windows, then the wood under the man-handle. He was also screaming "Take that, noodle cart!" and "Noodle Noodle: Come Get Your Noodle!" It was horrific and surprising!

"Daisuke, stop!" Davis yelled. Daisuke only smashed another bit of the cart, making it collapse on itself. In a fit of rage, Davis charged towards his son and snatched the crowbar out of his hand. Then he growled "Get in the house." Daisuke huffed and stomped into the house.

I just stood there, still in shock. "Davis," I said, "he didn't mean to."

Davis just tossed the crowbar at the newly destroyed noodle cart. "Get in the house." He told me. I hesitated before following him inside. I was kind of scared of what was going to happen. "Do you have any idea of what you just did?" Davis yelled. "You ruined the family business!"

"Davis," I spoke up, "I don't think…"

"Why did you do what you just did?" Daisuke didn't say anything. "Do you know how much effort I put into that? I dropped out of high school to make that! That noodle cart paid for your diapers and baby formula! They paid for all of your video games! It paid for your food, your water, this house! You must not have any value for anything! What do you have to say for yourself?"

There was a long and intense pause. I wouldn't dare to interfere. Finally, Daisuke clenched his fists and took a step closer. Then with a stern voice, he said "Nothing." Before Davis could say anything, he walked away and into his room.

Davis just stared after him then stormed into his office. "That's it!" He yelled. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with him!"

"Davis, you're going to have to fix this!" I told him. "Daisuke told me that you love that noodle cart more than him, your son."

"But I've told him over and over that I run that noodle cart _for_ my son, Veemon. Don't you remember?"

"But you keep missing out on the finer points in his life for that cart. This wouldn't have happened if you would just pay attention to him and what he has to say."

"I would, but having this double life is hard. I can't be a parent and run a business." He sighed. "If you had a son, you would understand."

If I had a son…

…_Later that night…_

I fell asleep watching TV. I was watching a very interesting movie about these little kids finding a Digi-egg through their computer. At the end they became…the Digi-something. Anyway, it was a good movie! But as I was drifting off into dreamland, I was awoken by something that I've haven't heard in ten years: Daisuke screaming.

He was just yelling and yelling while he tossed and turned in his bed like he did when he was a baby. I ran into his room with my hands covering my ears and shouted "Daisuke, don't cry!" I touched his shoulder with the lightest of touches and then he snapped awake, limbs flailing all around.

"Mom!" He yelled when he was steady. He was looking up as if he was calling out to Sandra. "MOM!"

"Daisuke, it's me, Veemon!" I shouted over his screams, making him jerk and grow calm.

"Is everything okay?" Davis asked, rushing in. "What happened?"

"It was just a nightmare, Dad." Daisuke answered. "I'm fine now."

I knew for a fact that he was fine now, but wouldn't be fine for the next few nights. Just like the last time, this was going to last for about a week. Only the sound of my voice was going to help him. Those nightmares always seemed to go the same way. Him, Davis, and Sandra (he doesn't remember what she looked like so he just calls her "that woman") would be together, having fun, and suddenly Sandra will go away. Later, she would wind up in a hospital bed. Sound familiar?

Davis seemed to take this whole nightmare thing lightly. "Okay, well… Get some sleep. You'll be fine tomorrow." Daisuke nodded and shifted into a sleeping position. "Good night, musuko."

"Good night, Dad."

And that was that. I retired to my room (we had to use these rooms for something!) for the night and just lied there. I was thinking of what Davis said.

_If you had a son, you would understand._

* * *

><p>The chapter may be over now, but there's still more drama to come! Review and tell me what you think and keep reading!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Please review after reading! So far the reviews have been very inspirational. The best I've ever gotten in my fanfiction writing career. But don't stop here! Originally this was going to be part of chapter 8 but I decided to split the two up. So, you can either think of it as chapter 8b or chapter 9! :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_If you had a son, you would understand._

If I had a son, maybe I would know what to do. I can finally help out more. I would finally have the personal experience to back up my decisions. But I'll never have a son. Sadly, I'm just a Digimon. We Digimon can't have babies. We can't have that moment Davis and Sandra had in the hospital when Daisuke was born. That relief, the happiness, knowing they were blessed with a miracle. We don't have miracles like that. But if we did, I wouldn't complain. I wouldn't neglect it. I would love my musuko. If only it was possible… If only I had a son…

I decided to go to the Digital World the next day. It was nice and cool, the perfect weather to just think. I was mostly thinking about me with a little Chibomon of my own. I looked up at the sky where the Digi-eggs would fall and clamped my hands together and closed my eyes tightly. I didn't know anything about Digi-miracles, but I needed one! "Please give me a son." I prayed to probably no one. "Please."

But nothing happened.

That is until this huge gust of wind roaring past me and nearly pushed me over! Of course I was a little fearful, but I thought this is what happens when miracles came true! "Oh, Digi-heavens, if there are any, please give me a son!" I yelled to the sky. "I need to help out my best friend, Davis. The only way I could do that is to have a son and share his pain!"

Still nothing. Maybe I didn't pray loud enough.

"Can you hear me, Digi-heavens? Are you there?" Once the wind died down, I fell to the ground, lying on my back with my limbs spread out. "I guess there are no Digi-heavens. Of course not. We don't die. What am I going to do? I'm sorry, Davis." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, something heavy landed on my stomach, making me jump. "Ow! What was that?"

But what I saw surprised me. It was a Chibomon! A Chibomon! "Where am I?" He asked, looking around. "I just hatched from my egg and all of a sudden I'm here."

I smiled. A little miracle just fell on my stomach! "I'm Veemon." I introduced. "I'm your new daddy!"

"Daddy? Digimon don't have daddies! Are you out to get me?"

"What?" I asked. "No, I was just…" Before I could finished, he Digivolved into DemiVeemon. "Whoa whoa whoa! Let's talk about this for a minute!"

"Okay!" He sat down with a big smile.

"I live in the Real World with my DigiDestined partner and his son. You see, there has been a lot of trouble going on there, and I need some help."

"Oh, I'll help!"

"Great!" This was easier than I thought. "My partner, Davis, told me that I wouldn't exactly know what's going on unless I had a son. That's where you come in."

"I can't be your son." He said with a sad expression on his face.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm supposed to have a partner of my own, but I don't know how to get to him." He pulled out a Digivice and a D-Terminal to prove it to me. "His name's Daisuke Motomiya, and he's all the way in Japan. He's never going to come in the Digital World. I heard that he was in trouble."

I smiled again. This was my miracle! "Don't you worry. I can take you to him! He's Davis's son!"

"Your partner is my partner's daddy?"

"That's right!"

"Take me to him!"

…_Back to the Real World…_

"Davis, I'm home!" I shouted.

Davis was looking at charts and graphs, not paying attention to what came out of the computer. "That's nice, Veemon."

"Where's Daisuke?"

"School. Why?" He turned around and saw DemiVeemon in my arms. At the time, he was holding the Digivice and the D-Terminal. Davis nearly jumped out of his seat. "What's a DemiVeemon doing here?"

"I'm looking for Daisuke Motomiya." DemiVeemon said.

"This is my new Digi-son!" I cheered.

"And he's my Digi-daddy!"

"Digi-son?" Davis asked, getting a closer at the new Digimon. "You don't say."

"Yeah, he's my new responsibility!" I put DemiVeemon on the ground.

"These are for Daisuke." DemiVeemon gave the devices to Davis. "When do I get to see him?"

"Soon." Davis smiled. "Just wait in his room. He should be coming in any minute."

"Yay!"

…_Later…_

"Dad, I'm home!" Daisuke shouted.

"Here he comes!" DemiVeemon shouted.

"Shh! Don't let him hear you." I told him. We were both waiting to surprise Daisuke on his bed with his new Digi-partner. The wait was killer!

"Daisuke, go clean your room." Davis told him.

"But, Dad, I just got home."

"I don't care. Do it!"

"Fine." He opened the door with great force, but once he saw DemiVeemon, his expression went from annoyed to gentle. "Oh, wow." He said, dropping his backpack on the floor. "Veemon, who's this? He looks just like you."

"I'm DemiVeemon!" He cheered, jumping into his arms. "I'm your new Digimon!"

"Really?" He looked behind him where Davis happened to be standing. "Did you plan this, Dad?"

"Well, sort of!" He smiled. "Consider this a present you can take with you to Nana's house."

"Nana?" We all asked.

"Yep! I know how much you like to stay over there so you're going to spend the next week over there!"

"Dad, why?" Daisuke asked as if this was the worst thing he could do.

"Oh, it's just a business trip in Hiroshima. That's all." He said like it was no big deal. "But it's only going to be for a week."

"Okay, fine." He sighed and looked at DemiVeemon. "I guess we have a week to get to know each other."

"Right!"

Maybe having a Digimon won't be so bad. Maybe this will work! Now, we just have to fix this family mess before it gets awful.

…_A Week Later…_

A week has come and gone and we're finally back at home! I haven't been so homesick in my life! As soon as I got inside, I took a three hour nap in my bed. It felt so nice! But then, I was awoken by a few crashes and bangs. "Davis," I called, "what's going on?"

"Can you help us out, Veemon?" He called.

When I entered the living room, there were packages and packages all over the place! It was against all of the walls and making columns all over the room. "What is all this?" I asked.

"Noodle ingredients!" He said with much gusto. "I want to make a new recipe! And guess what! These are also frozen San-D packages. We're going to sell these in ever super market in Japan! Isn't that great?"

"But what would…" Before I could finish my question, Daisuke came in with his duffel bag and DemiVeemon in his arms. His eyes went super wide as he dropped his duffle bag on the floor. "Hi, Daisuke!" I greeted. "Hi, son!"

"Hi, Digi-daddy!" He greeted back.

"Dad, what is all this?" Daisuke asked as if all these boxes belonged to aliens.

"Oh, just noodle stuff." He simply answered.

"Just noodle stuff." He repeated. "I can't stand this!"

"Daisuke, what's the matter?" Davis asked, putting another box on the floor.

"Dad, I hate noodles! Why did you fill the house with it?"

"Daisuke, this is business! I know you don't like it, but can you bear with me on this?"

"No, I'm done! I'm so sick and tired of that noodle cart!" He picked up his duffle bag and stomped into his room.

"Oh boy." Davis sighed and slapped his forehead.

The weirdest part was that we never heard a sound coming from Daisuke's room until night.

All was quiet. Davis and I were about to head off to sleep. My little one was sleeping next to me, and it felt great! I finally had someone to call my own! "Good night, Digi-daddy." He yawned and buried himself into the covers.

"Good night, Digi-son." I turned off the light and got comfortable.

"I think I'm going to have a lot of fun here." He told me after a brief moment of silence. "I think Daisuke really loves me. He told me a lot of secrets and stories. But what I don't understand is those nightmares. He's been having them a lot and he would just scream in the middle of the night! It's crazy!"

"It is. He hasn't had them since he was a baby. I don't think Davis even knows about it."

"How can he not?"

I yawned before saying "He's a heavy sleeper. But Daisuke would always finish yelling long before he comes in to check on him. My guess is that the screams woke him up but stop before he can figure out what it actually was."

DemiVeemon just gave me a face (I think) and said "You sure are smart, Digi-daddy!"

I smiled. "Get some sleep, Digi-son. Tomorrow's a big day!"

"What happens tomorrow?"

"I don't know, but you would want to be prepared for whatever happens!"

"Oh, right!"

Then, all I could remember was falling asleep. I don't know how much time has passed, but something eventually woke me up.

It was the sound of Daisuke's voice. It was faint, but I could tell that he was yelling something and that it came from outside. _Why is he outside in the middle of the night?_ I thought. _Does Davis know about this?_ It turns out that he didn't. I could hear him snoring peacefully in his room. So I decided to open the window and take a closer listen.

"Daisuke, I think you should think twice about this." DemiVeemon said.

Hearing his voice made me spin around faster than a top. I could've sworn he was right next to me! Daisuke must've gotten him while I was asleep. Quietly, might I add. I'm a light sleeper.

"DemiVeemon, I've been through this my whole life." Daisuke was saying. "I think I've thought about it long enough! Last time, I failed to destroy the cart, but now I can't fail!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to burn it!"

What did he say? My heart skipped a beat as I stumble out of the room. As soon as I made it out through the darkness, DemiVeemon was hopping up the stairs. "Digi-daddy, Davis, come quick!"

"What's going on?" Davis asked, coming out of his room.

"Daisuke's gone crazy! He's going to burn the cart down!"

"What?" Davis nearly yelled, pushing us aside and bolting out of the house.

I wasn't too far behind to see Daisuke rubbing a bunch of sticks together. "Daisuke, stop!" I yelled, but he didn't listen. Instead, he got a fire going and made a torch out of several thick sticks.

I looked up at Davis who looked terrified. But I could tell that it wasn't for the safety of his cart; it was for the safety of his son. Daisuke has been pushed too far and he finally snapped. We both watched as he held the torch in front of him and was shaking. Davis reached out to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. This only made him jump and point the torch towards Davis!

"Daisuke, put the torch down." He said calmly.

"W-why should I?" He asked.

"Daisuke…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted, waving it around a bit. "Just give me my dad back! I WANT MY DAD BACK!"

"I'm here." Davis told him.

"No, I mean it! I want him back! Just give me the dad who used to watch Saturday morning cartoons with me, took care of me when I was sick, and cheered me up when I cried. I want that guy back!" Daisuke's eyes started to well up. "I'll burn this cart down and there's nothing you can do about it!" Tears started to fall.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry."

He gasped. DemiVeemon and I looked up at Davis's expression. He was serious. Clearly, Daisuke was in absolute shock. His eyes were widened and his shaky breath was held. "What?" He asked.

"I said I'm sorry." There was a huge pause before he continued. "Come on, my little musuko. Drop the torch. I'm here for you. It's okay."

"No! Y-You're not! I won't!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because… I-I I don't…know…"

"I'm not mad at you. Don't worry. We'll just pretend this whole thing never happened."

Daisuke's shortened breath came back as he intensely stared at his father then the torch then his father again. "Are you sure?"

"Daisuke, trust me. I'm your father. You're my son and my friend."

Somehow, this got him angry. I guess he didn't believe him. "No!" Then he held the torch just inches from the cart. "How do I know, Dad?" He started to sob. "How do I know you're really sorry?"

"Look, I know I haven't been the world's best father, but no one can be like that. I have a job and it requires a lot of responsibility." Daisuke held the torch a little closer. "But you're right. No matter what job I have, family comes first. I'm going to change, musuko. This noodle cart isn't going to run my life anymore. I'll be like the other parents and work only forty hours. I realize that you're still young and pretty soon you're going to be eighteen and moved out of the house. Just give me another chance, please."

Daisuke's sobs continued as his hands began to shake again. "I…I…"

"Drop the torch and give me another chance. That's all I'm asking." Davis stretched a hand outwards and offered hit to him. Daisuke looked at the torch then at him then at me and DemiVeemon. Finally, he dropped it. DemiVeemon and I sighed with relief before stomping out the fire as fast as we could. "Good. Now come here, musuko."

Daisuke wrapped his arms around his father and buried his face in his chest. As soon as their bodies collided, the darkish aura around Daisuke vanished. The darkness was gone. You could finally see Davis's innocent son. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's okay." Davis hugged back.

"I wasn't really going to burn it." He choked on his own tears. "I…I just… I'm sorry…"

"Shh, musuko. It's okay." He said. "I promise. Things are going to be a lot different from now on."

"You promise?" Daisuke let go and wiped his tears.

"I promise." Davis gave him another hug and kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

I was so moved by the moment! For the first time in years, I finally saw Davis. This was really him. The crazy caring guy I met in the Digital World. The one who bears the Crest of Courage and Friendship. He was no longer this guy in a suit that lived in our house. This is Davis Motomiya and his son.

I looked down at my son who was smiling at me. "Come here, Digi-son!" I opened my arms wide.

"I love you, Digi-daddy!" He gave me a hug.

And all was well.

* * *

><p>Wait! It's not over yet! Just review and I'll get back to you with the story! Lately, I've been having computer issues so it might delay the whole uploading process. Bare with me and pray for my computer! :( and review.<p> 


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Here's the epilogue! I hope you like/liked my story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"Wake up, musuko!" Davis shouted at seven-thirty that morning. DemiVeemon and I came out to see what the yelling was all about. "Look what I got for you!"

"What is it, Dad?" He came out of his room, rubbing his eyes. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's morning time." He said. "That means it's the time to get the day started! Now, look what I got you."

"Okay. What is it?"

Davis proudly presented an orange long-sleeved T-shirt with the word MUSUKO spread all over the chest in yellow.

Daisuke smiled as he took a closer look at it, delicately handling it with his fingers. "I like it." He said.

"Go ahead and put it on! We have a long day ahead of us and it's just you and me!" Then his cell phone rang. It was the ultimate test to see if Davis really changed. "Hello? Oh, hi, Nick." He was saying once he answered it. Daisuke only frowned and nearly dropped the shirt. But then Davis said "Guess what, Nick! You get to handle it yourself today. I'm going to spend the whole day with my son." There was a pause. "Like I said, handle it yourself!" He hung up.

He meant every word he said last night. Davis Motomiya is back!

"Alright!" Daisuke cheered. "Let the day of fun begin!"

…_Later…_

We ended up going through all sorts of places that day! First, we went to the park where we got some autographs and a few pictures taken. We also got ice cream and took a nap under the biggest oak tree there. After that we went to a movie, then the amusement park, then an arcade, and back home. We were exhausted! It was about ten o'clock when we got home for a late dinner of Chinese food (no noodle included). By eleven, we were all asleep.

The next afternoon, Davis had a brilliant idea. "Oh, musuko! Guess what I have planned for today!"

"What is it, Dad?" He asked with DemiVeemon in his arms. The two were watching TV at the time.

"Do you remember my friend, Sora?"

"The fashion designer?"

"Of course! She just invited us to the Digital World!"

"The Digital World? Yippee!" DemiVeemon jumped with joy.

"Can I show off my new shirt that you made me, Dad? Everyone will think I'm a movie star!"

"Did you wash it first?" Daisuke nodded. "Then yes!"

"Let's go!" Daisuke cheered, heading over to the computer.

I smiled at Davis who smiled back at me. Then he said "Before we go, I want to give you something." I was slightly confused by this only because he didn't buy anything. With the T-shirt, he was asking Jun to buy it for him. I remembered that because I was in the room. However, Daisuke won't be the only one surprised.

"Another present?" Daisuke asked.

"Of course." He reached for the top of his head and grabbed his goggles. Then with a great yank, he took it off and held it to his son. "The leader of the DigiDestined wouldn't look right without his goggles."

Daisuke stared wide-eyed at the accessory. "You're giving me your goggles?"

"Of course! With that hair, it'll fit! Go ahead and try it on."

Daisuke nodded and put the goggles on. "How do I look?"

"Just like me when I was your age."

"Digital World time!" DemiVeemon squirmed in my arms.

"Right, right!" Davis grabbed his Digivice and fidgeted with the computer. "Digi-gate open!"

…_In the Digital World…_

When we got there, it seemed like everyone was happy and carefree. The whole gang was here for the first time in a long time. A picture perfect moment.

"Hey, everybody! Sorry we're late!" Davis greeted with his arm around Daisuke. It's amazing how one day could get them so close.

Everyone greeted us with "Hi, Davis!" and "What took you so long?" and "You finally made it!"

Word went around that the kids were about to play tag. DemiVeemon got so excited and jumped out of my arms. "I want to play!" He kept squealing. "I want to play!"

"What are you doing here standing with your dad?" Davis asked his son. "Go play tag!"

"Yeah!" I anticipated. "Go show them what tag's all about!"

"Alright!" Daisuke smiled. It was a real beautiful one. Lately, it's stopped being so rare. "So," he asked the other kids, "are you guys ready?" The other kids nodded. "Come on, everybody! Let's do it!"

And they were off!

While they were playing, Davis watched, standing in a position that showed everyone he was a proud father. It's amazing how that one night can change our lives for the better. This is how it should be. Davis actually out in the open while Daisuke isn't closed off with feeling. I think it's safe to say that the Motomiya family has begun a new brighter chapter in life.

The End

* * *

><p>So I mentioned in my last story, The Izumi-Tachikawa Story, that I'm also taking requests on any other stories about the epilogue on season 2. So if you have any questions (Where did the mom go?; Where did the dad go?; What kind of person is this person's kid like?; Why did this DigiDestined get this job?; etc.) or you just want me to start a collection of one-shots based on this story or The Izumi-Tachikawa Story, using its characters and all that, then leave a review. I'm doing all of this based on request from the readers. I will answer all epilogue questions with a story! Challenge me! But don't forget to leave a review to leave a request or comment about the story!<p> 


End file.
